


Elaine Evellien

by Nelly-Belly (Nelleri)



Series: Cáerme [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Witcher AU, dragons and knights and magic oh my, no background knowledge of the witcher universe required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleri/pseuds/Nelly-Belly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The Most Beautiful</b>
</p><p>Eren was a witcher; a monster-slayer for hire. People called him dangerous, rutheless, and some even thought him evil. Life is a struggle when jobs are coming in slower and slower as people find other, more human candidates to kill the monsters that plague them. Until one evening, when Eren meets a stranger who offers him a peculiar job for a grand sum of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is explicit for future chapters :S
> 
> I've been kinda obsessed with The Witcher lately... so I decided to make an au fic about my two favs OuO Don't worry if you know nothing about the witcher universe, things should be well explained.
> 
> This fic is EXTREMELY influenced by _The Sword of Destiny_.

Eren shouldered his way through the crowd and found himself a table. The tavern around him buzzed with the din of dozens of drunks, interrupted occasionally by the shrill laugh of a bar wench.

He pulled the velvet sack from his jerkin and turned it over, spilling its contents onto the table. Coins and small stones clattered against the wood. It was a decent pay for a decent job. He had followed the rumors into this small town; rumors that spoke of a man-eating monster that plagued the town’s cemetery.

It had ended up being a graveir, and took no more than 15 minutes before Eren bested it. A graveir was much like a ghoul, with its taste for deadman’s flesh, though it’s far larger and generally tougher to take down. With the rise of disease, it was no surprise one would pop up in a cemetery; drawn in by the scent of fresh death.

The frightened and feeble gravedigger that had posted the contract paid Eren 500 marks, along with a random scattering of semi-precious stones. Not bad for such a simple job. He had only consumed one elixir for the fight; Cat, which heightened his already advanced nighttime vision, so he was feeling rather good.

He picked up a bright green stone between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it to the candlelight in front of him. Squinting one eye to peer through the stone, he started at the face he saw staring at him through the translucent green. The stone clacked on the table as Eren appraised the stranger who had taken the seat across from him.

“Can I help you?” Eren asked gruffly; used to being chastised in bars for how young his face made him seem.

The stranger blinked and almost appeared to scowl; leaning his elbows on the table and balancing his chin on his hands. The candle light illuminated his face and Eren noted the silvery gleam of the man’s irises.

“Allow me to buy you a drink.” It wasn’t a question, and Eren wasn’t about to protest anyway. He made his living off of monster killing contracts. It was true that he had just gotten a decent sum of money, but he had no way of knowing when the next one would come. He lived sparsely, and always moving.

So, putting aside his pride, Eren gave the stranger a nod, who then gave a wry smile before calling over his shoulder.

“Mikasa!”

A figure stepped forward, an elf woman. Her skin was pale, hair dark as night and narrowed eyes glimmering with intent. She stared at Eren for a moment, her hand gripping the hilt of one of the two swords that hung at her waist. She said nothing, but Eren immediately recognized the emblem that was stitched into the chest of her tight-fitted leather jerkin.

“Would you grab us something to eat? A keg of beer, and anything you’d like of course,” the stranger said, holding out an impressively heavy coin sack to her. The woman’s eyes softened as she looked to the black-haired man, who Eren had still not learned the name of, much to his annoyance.

When she had gone, headed in the direction of the tavern keep, Eren uttered his thanks and then questioned, “She’s the descendent of a Scoia'tael clan?”

“Mmm,” the stranger hummed affirmatively, “Yes, her mother’s clan was one of the strongest warrior clans. She’s a half-elf, and the last of her line as I’m sure you know.”

Yes, Eren knew. Humans were fickle and selfish creatures that despised that which they didn’t understand. They were far from the first to discover the Northern land, but that didn’t stop them from trying to dominate.  They looked down at the non-humans that already inhabited the land and tried to force them out. The elves and dwarves alike teamed together to fight back, and thus war began.

During the war, Eren had somehow managed to stay unaffiliated. He would assist in certain scraps that he would come across when the side of good and bad was clear. If it were a human child being attacked for their jewelry or fanciful clothes, Eren would step in and fend off the attackers. And if it were a group of rabid villagers rioting a peaceful home simply because the inhabitants were non-human, Eren would chase them off.

However, he stayed clear from the war. He sympathized with the non-humans, but both sides of war had negatives. Faced with the front of racist humans, the tribes and clans of non-humans banded together under the name Scoia'tael and began killing humans indiscriminately. Neither side would listen to words of compromise, and so Eren stayed away from it all. Some days he still questioned if he had made the right decision.

He shook his head to scatter the cobwebs before eyeing the stranger in front of him. He wasn’t dressed in warrior attire, nor did he carry a weapon, but he was richly dressed. Eren supposed he had hired the half-elf woman as a body guard.

The man finally spoke again, in a low, hushed tone, “So… you’re a mutant, aren’t you?”

Eren eyes widened momentarily before he quickly looked away. Most people didn’t notice, and those that did were sure to stay away from him. Usually the fear-induced hatred people had towards his kind didn’t bother him. He did his jobs, got paid, and got to kill monsters and mutants alike. So why was it that this stranger’s opinion of him had him worried?

He heard the man chuckle, “There’s no use in hiding it now. I saw it in your eyes. They give you away, you know. That blazing shade of gold-yellow; the result of years of genetic mutation. Tell me, how old were you when the witchers started on you?”

Eren swallowed hard. In olden times, witchers were called upon and revered by many. They were the hunters that the people depended on to rid the towns and cities of horrid monsters. But as with most things, the humans began to realize just how _different_ witchers were. They began to realize that they were mutants, just like many of the monsters they wished to be rid of.

“I was nine.” Eren says coolly, leveling the man with a harsh glare.

The man whistled in mock surprise. “Nine year old human boy, loaded up with toxins and irreparably mutated. I suppose you didn’t have any choice in the matter?”

Eren huffed in annoyance, “You ask an awful lot of questions for a man who hasn’t introduced himself.”

The man leaned back, crossing his arms and smirking. “Call me Levi. And what should I call you?”

“Eren… Eren of Shinganshina.”

Just at that moment, Mikasa returned. Hefted on one shoulder she carried a keg and in her other hand was a large silver platter weighed down by several plates of steaming food. Levi gave a nod of approval and the warrior woman placed the barrel of beer on the table with a loud thud.

Eren eagerly eyed the food on the platter that was set in front of him. Half of the food on there he couldn’t even identify, but the _smell_ was glorious and had his empty stomach growling in anticipation.

Levi chuckled and raised his hands in a gesture that said “ _Help yourself._ ” Eren didn’t hesitate. As he dug in, he noticed Mikasa taking a plate to herself. She still eyed him warily as she began pressing small bites of food into her mouth. While he ate, Levi kept himself busy with tankard after tankard of beer from the keg.

Once his stomach was sated, Eren finally began to question this stranger’s generosity. “So, what is it you want from me?” he asked.

Levi hummed as he set down his beer. He licked his lips and flashed his silver eyes back up to meet Eren’s. “I’d heard there was a witcher in town. Naturally, I was curious. Your type is rarely seen these days.”

Eren grunted. Of course they were seen rarely. As far as humans were concerned, his kind wasn’t needed anymore. There were knights, and freelance warriors to do his work now. Even though he had a natural (or unnatural, depending on how you saw things) advantage given his mutations, his help wasn’t as sought out as it used to be.

Witcher mutations caused for extremely heightened eyesight, said to be even better than that of elves. They also were immune to diseases, healed faster, and were less affected by toxins such as alcohol or the ingredients of many elixirs. They also had slight affinity for sorcery.There were many combat benefits.

However, the mutations came at a price as well. All witchers were sterile from the onslaught of near deadly alchemical compounds from their pre pubescence. As such, the ministry of witchers commonly took in orphaned children who they then forced to undergo the Trial of the Grasses in order to gain the mutations. This was how witchers were born.

“Did you come just to ogle at me or did you have job to offer?” Eren reclined back in his chair, taking a slow sip of beer. It would take a much stronger alcohol to have any effect on him, but he needed something to wet his throat.

Levi leaned forward and lowered his eyelids conspiratorially. “Have you heard the gossip? Apparently there’s a dragon in the next city over.”

With a sigh, Eren set his tankard on the table with a solid thunk. “No, I hadn’t heard the gossip; but regardless, I’m not interested. I don’t kill dragons.”

At that, Mikasa’s eyes flicked up from her food to look at Eren with confusion. Levi seemed equally as surprised.

“Really? Not even for the right price?”

“No.” He hadn’t planned on explaining further, but Levi’s eyes burned into him and he eventually folded. “They are a dying breed of creatures. I don’t believe they are monsters as I’ve never heard of a dragon attacking people for no reason.”

Levi bit his lip for a moment before leaning back in his chair, staring at Eren with an almost-smile.

“Not what I’d expect to hear from someone who is rumored to be a ruthless slayer for hire… Not bad.” He lifted an arm and waved it at the tavern keep. To Eren’s surprise the man actually approached their table, smiling nervously at Levi.

“My good man,” Levi began, “I’ll be needing two rooms for the night, one with two beds and a hot bath prepared in both.”

The tavern keep bowed low before accepting the large bag of coin that Levi held out to him. Eren wondered how many bags of coin Levi had on him.

“Of course, sir. Right away,” The keep muttered before scurrying off.

Eren raised a brow at the raven-haired man in front of him. “You must stay here often; he seemed awfully fond of you.”

Levi cracked a grin, “Money opens many doors and kindles countless friendships.”

“That it does,” Eren mused absently as he pondered where he’d head to find his next job. Though the amount he’d just received was decent, it wouldn’t last forever.

“So tell me, Witcher. How much does your friendship cost?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I’m going to Flagsdale. I would like to join the group that’s heading out tomorrow afternoon in search of the dragon, and I want you to accompany us,” he said, nodding his head towards Mikasa.

Eren furrowed his brow, trying to decipher the man’s intentions. Why would he want a witcher to go with him? He had already explained that he wouldn’t kill or fight a dragon. So what purpose could his presence serve?

Nevertheless, coin was coin. “How much are you willing to pay? And I hope you realize you can’t count on me in any battle against a dragon.”

Levi nodded, “Yes I understand that. How does… say, 5,000 marks sound?”

Eren fought the urge to let his jaw drop in shock. With that many marks, he wouldn’t need to take on another job for two weeks at least.

“I-I don’t understand the intent behind your decision, but I can’t really argue with a payment like that. I’ll agree, so long as you aren’t expecting me to fight.”

With a wave of a hand, Levi dismissed Eren’s concerns. “Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to piss.” He stood and made his way towards the door, unbuckling his pants and stumbling only slightly. Eren had to give it to him; the man had consumed a decent portion of the keg and seemed to be holding up rather well.

An awkward silence settled as Eren realized he was still being eyed curiously by Mikasa. He tried giving her a smile to lighten the mood. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she lowered her gaze.

“Um…” Eren began, trying to ease the tension. “Do you know the Elder Speech?”

She nodded, but said nothing.

Eren cradled his chin in his hand, peering at her in interest. “Oh? I know a bit myself. It’s a beautiful language.”

The witcher saw the corner of her lips tilt up, even as she kept her gaze low and Eren smiled at her shyness. It was probably rare for someone to show an interest in the half-elf in a positive light. He could tell she wasn't used to her heritage being praised. 

“So Levi, he’s your boss?”

Mikasa cocked her head in thought before nodding in vague agreement. “I suppose you could say that. But even if he didn’t pay for my meals and take care of me, I would still follow him.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he’s…” At that moment, the front door of the tavern swung open and Levi stepped through, still in the process of fastening his belt as he made his way back to their table. Mikasa glanced over her shoulder at the man and said quietly, “Elaine evellien...”

Eren knew a fair amount of the Elder Speech, and he roughly translated what she had said to be, “the most beautiful.” He furrowed a brow at the statement, but didn’t have much time to ponder on it as Levi had reached their table.

“Alright, Mikasa will have her own room, and you’ll be staying with me. Let’s head up and get you in the bath, hm? You look like you haven’t bathed in weeks,” he said, grimacing at the state of Eren’s greasy hair and dirty face.

Eren gawked at the man. First he offers to pay a ludicrous amount just for his company, and now he expected them to room together. Just what was this man after?

“I can pay for my own room for the night…” Eren offered, but was immediately shot down.

“No, I’m not through talking with you.”

He was about to argue further, but Levi and Mikasa both stood from the table and headed towards the stairs that led up to the rooms. Eren weighed the pros and cons, and decided a free bed and bath for one night wouldn’t do him any harm, and if this mysterious stranger attempted anything, he could surely lop his head off with ease. Especially since his body guard would be sleeping elsewhere.

He gathered his belongings and rose to follow after the pair, ignoring the cheeky grin from the tavern keep. He’d never cared about people’s opinions of him before, he wasn’t about to start now.

 

 

Eren sighed as he sank down into the warm water of the bath. His skin tingled pleasantly after the thorough scrubbing he’d given it. Levi wasn’t far off the mark when he guessed that Eren hadn’t bathed in weeks, and it had been even longer since he’d been able to soak in a tub.

It felt good to finally relax. He dunked his head under the water and pushed back his shoulder length hair. Maybe he’d get it cut soon; having to tie back the top half was beginning to be a pain.  

Just as the last of the aches in his muscles began to ebb away, the door to the washroom slammed open. Instincts immediately kicking in gear, Eren went to hop up to his feet and take a defensive stance. His feet slipped on the smooth bottom of the tub and he thudded down on his knees, gripping the wooden sides of the tub to steady himself and water sloshing about him.

Levi stood in the doorway, completely nude and eyeing the witcher in amusement.

Eren quickly averted his eyes. “The hell are you doing in here?”

“You were taking too long, I wanted to use the water before it got cool,” Levi responded nonchalantly.

Eren was rapidly starting to doubt the nature of his contract with this person. Nevertheless, he settled himself back into the bathwater as Levi began to scrub himself with the soap rock at the wash basin.

When he was well and lathered, Levi set the soap down and began making his way towards the tub. Eren eyes widened when he realized the man’s intent. He started to get up, deciding to leave the washroom despite having only soaked for a few minutes.

“Eren,” Levi said in a tone usually reserved for chastising children. “Stay in the bath. We’re both men. Besides, I told you I wasn’t finished talking with you.”

The witcher watched the man carefully as he slid into the tub across from him, soap suds dispersing into the water. Luckily the tub was large enough to fit them both without need for contact. _Must have been a pain for the servants to fill this thing,_ Eren thought.

Levi let out a sigh that was on the verge of a moan, and Eren looked away awkwardly. To say he was uncomfortable in the situation would be an understatement. As Levi tilted his head back and closed his eyes, Eren took the opportunity to appraise the strange man.

His arms, which hung on the sides of the tub, seemed to have more muscle than Eren had originally thought. While dressed, Levi seemed small, petite almost. But looking at him now, Eren could see he had more strength in him than his short stature hinted at. His chest was rather broad, indicative of decent upper body strength. It led down to his surprisingly thin waist, which would have caused him to appear feminine if it weren’t for the defined abdominal muscles Eren could see below the calm ripples of water.

“You know…” Levi drawled, causing Eren to look up and meet the silver eyes that were already locked on him, “I hear the king has offered to reward whoever kills the dragon with half of the dragon’s hoard. The rest going to the capital, of course.”

Eren scowled. _This again?_

“I’ve already told you, I don’t kill dragons.”

“Mmm yes, you did say that. Something to do with your morals? Strangely, I’ve never heard of a witcher with morals. Especially in these times when want for your work seems to be dwindling.” Levi tilted his head, eyeing the Eren with suspicion. “Maybe you doubt your ability? I hear dragons are tough to bring down.”

Eren leaned back, resting his neck on the lip of the tub and stared at the ceiling. “That can’t be entirely true, seeing as they’re nearly extinct,” the last word dripped with malice.

“Hm… extinction seems to bother you?”

“Honestly?” Eren said sternly, sitting up abruptly and causing the water to splash around, “ _Humans_ bother me, just as much as the monsters of this world. In fact, I’d argue they aren’t so different.”

Levi remained quiet for a moment, processing what he’d heard before speaking. “Are you talking about the war?”

“ _Wars,_ ” Eren seethed. “I understand wanting to kill the mindless, human slaying monsters. As far as I know, it’s thanks to a rotfiend that I was left orphaned as a child.” He grew quiet for a moment, violently shoving his childhood memories away before continuing. “But the hatred the human race shows to all non humans… it’s ugly, and it’s tiresome.”

He settled back into the warm water, pushing the anger from a moment ago back into its place. From the corner of his eye, he saw Levi nod his head slowly. “I think I understand. But you didn’t participate in the war with the Scoia'tael?”

Eren shook his head, looking away. “No.”

“Do you regret that decision?”

Eren didn’t answer.

The water shifted and splashed against the sides of the tub. Eren looked up to see that Levi had moved to his side of the tub, kneeling between his legs with his hands on the edge next to Eren’s head. The witcher's skin prickled at the threat of their closeness.

“Eren, do you regret your decision?” the man repeated.

Eren could smell the beer on the his breath and the lavender soap on his skin. Suddenly the bath felt _too_ warm, Levi’s proximity _too_ close…

“No.”

Levi leaned in closer, and Eren felt the man’s knee nudge at the inside of his thigh beneath the water. “Why not?”

“Because neither side was right…”

“And you believe you can judge what is right and wrong?”

The witcher snapped his golden eyes towards the man leaning over him, “I believe I can only fight for what I feel is right.”

Eren saw a flash of teeth before Levi lunged in, pressing his lips against his. His eyes flew wide open, body stiffening in shock. Before he had a chance to react, Levi was leaning away, standing up and exiting the tub.

The residual taste of beer danced on his lips as Eren stared after the man, who had begun to towel off. “I hope you’ll continue to be this amusing, Witcher,” Levi threw over his shoulder with a grin that displayed his sharp canines right before leaving the bathroom. Leaving Eren in the rapidly cooling tub alone, pressing a hand to his mouth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy. New characters introduced this chapter :D
> 
> I drew a thing with Levi and Mikasa for this fic. I never ended up finishing it but [here's the lineart](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/image/113322937210)
> 
> Also look forward to some Mikasa and Eren bonding~

Eren woke early in the morning, more out of habit than of having restful sleep. Despite the bed being far more comfortable than the places Eren normally found himself lodging, he hadn’t been able to sleep well at all.

The previous night had been… odd, to say the least. After Levi kissed him while they were bathing, Eren calmed himself down and left the washroom to find Levi already bundled up in his own bed. With no explanation as to what had transpired between them, Eren was left to ponder it on his own.

He vaguely considered leaving the room and going elsewhere for the night, and hope he’d never run across this person again. But something, other than the plush bed reserved for him, made him decide to stay.

Most common people saw witchers as evil for their abilities in sorcery, or frightening because of their mutated genetic makeup. Those who were in dire need of assistance would warily overlook these things and offer him employment in the terms of monster slaying. But Eren had met very few normal humans that treated him _kindly_. And despite the awkward moment in the tub, this Levi person was indeed treating him. But why?

It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to come across the rare breed of fetishizers. There were many women, and occasionally some men who he’d catch eyeing him hungrily. No doubt they wanted the notch in their bedpost for having seduced a being so dangerous and deadly. But Levi didn’t strike him that way.

Eren rolled over, blinking his eyes as his pupils dilated to thin slits in the early morning light. His gaze settled on the peculiar man sleeping in the bed across from his. Levi's black hair, shiny and smooth, was pushed back by the pillow and Eren could see his entire face.

He had a young looking face, high cheekbones and a small but defined nose. His pink lips were parted slightly as he drew in calm breaths. Long lashes fanned out against the man’s cheeks and Eren strangely found himself wanting to see those silvery irises he’d seen the night before.

He thought back to what Mikasa had said last night when he asked her why she followed Levi.

_“Because he is ‘the most beautiful’.”_

Eren furrowed his brow as he took in Levi’s sleeping features. He could at least admit the man was attractive.

“ _…beautiful…”_ the word echoed in his mind. Was that a word he would use to describe Levi?

A knock at the door startled Eren out of his moment of thought. Unsure of why he was so on edge, he went to see who it was.

“Ah… Good morning Mikasa,” he greeted the woman at the door.

She nodded and Eren let her into the room. Levi was still sleeping soundly, and Mikasa made her way to his bed and gently shook his shoulder. Eren watched as the man’s eyes pinched shut tighter, right before his entire body unfurled and, in a very feline-like manner, he stretched his limbs with a groan.

Sighing, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up and saw Eren standing by the door, watching him. A hint of a smirk played at Levi’s lips as he offered a “Good morning.” Eren choked out a response, feeling like he’d been caught doing something embarrassing.

The trio ate a quick breakfast before heading outside. They all went to untie their mounts before meeting together at the mouth of the road. Levi’s horse was a grey-ish white, nearly silver, and Eren wondered if he had chosen it because the shade was similar to his eyes.

Eren checked to make sure his saddlebags were fastened properly, and adjusted the dual swords on his back before climbing up into the saddle, giving the mare a calming pat to the neck. Levi trotted up next to him on his silver horse. “It’s about a fifteen minute riding distance from here to Flagsdale, are you ready?” the man asked him.

For probably the tenth time, Eren considered changing his mind; bidding the two a farewell and carrying on elsewhere. He still had no idea why he was going to be paid 5,000 marks just for being a travelling companion, and the kiss they’d shared last night had him even more concerned.

But instead, Eren nodded silently.

 

The short trip transpired in relative silence. When they finally reached the bridge leading to the front gates of Flagsdale, Eren stood in his stirrups, trying to see through the group of guards that were standing in a semi-circle in front of the city entrance. The sound of a lute reached his ears and Eren’s eyes widened. He kicked his mare into a gallop, passing Levi and Mikasa before coming to an abrupt halt at the edge of the small crowd.

He swung out of his saddle in one smooth motion and pushed his way through the guards to see a familiar crown of golden hair under a floppy, plumed hat. There stood Armin, the famous poet and bard known country wide, and Eren’s long time friend.

Just as Armin was about to open his mouth to begin singing his ballad to the onlooking guards, Eren shouted his name. The small blond turned his head in surprise to see Eren push his way to the center, grinning.

“Eren!” Armin cried, smiling wide.

The two hugged, Armin’s lute smacking against Eren’s back in the process.

“Oi!” shouted one of the guards, “We wanted to hear a ballad!”

“Yeah!” agreed another, “It’s not every day you get to see Master poet Armin in the flesh!”

Eren scowled as he turned around, “It’s not every day you get to face off against a witcher, either. Is it boys?” In the sunlight, the gold of his eyes shone brightly.

He heard a bit of cursing from the guards, but they all begrudgingly backed away, knowing they would stand no chance. Eren turned back to smile down at his friend.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Armin clicked his tongue, “Come on, Eren. I’m sure you’ve heard about the dragon? What sort of troubadour would I be if I missed the opportunity to witness something so grand?”

Eren nodded, still smiling. Armin was so well known, not only because of his clever and cunning way of prose, but also because he only ever wrote his poems based on things he saw firsthand. He traveled just as much as Eren did himself; only Armin traveled with the goal of seeing the world’s entire splendor.

“So what about you? What brought you here? Don’t tell me you’re going to try to kill the dragon…” Armin asked as he slung his lute over his shoulder.

“He’s with me,” the response came from Levi, who had just caught up.

Armin craned his neck to look up at the man, still sitting in his saddle. Eren cleared his throat and made introductions, “Ah, um. Armin, this is Levi and Mikasa. Levi hired me to accompany him to see the dragon, but I won’t be fighting. And this is Armin, an old friend of mine.”

Levi and Mikasa both hopped down from their horses and approached. “Armin, I’ve heard of you.” Levi said.

Armin blushed. _Humble as ever,_ Eren thought with a grin.

“Well,” Levi continued, “It seems our trio just grew to a quartet, hm?”

 

 

By way of asking the townsfolk, the newly formed group of four managed to find the campsite of the knights in charge of the dragon raid. They were greeted by the captain of the king’s guard. He had dark hair, tired eyes, and a sparse goatee. He stood before them; armor clanking as he crossed his arms over the insignia encrusted into his chestplate and appraised them.

“So you want to try your hand against the dragon, hm?” he asked them.

“That we do,” Levi replied.

The captain narrowed his eyes and stared them all down. His eyes stopped on Mikasa. “That woman, she’s elfish?”

Eren looked to Levi and noticed a slight sweat glistening on the man’s brow. _Is he actually nervous right now?_ Eren thought in surprise.

“She is,” Levi’s voice remained calm.

The captain hummed in thought. “Don’t those _types_ worship dragons?”

Levi’s eye twitched, but he steeled himself and puffed his chest before responding. “Maybe they did. This woman is merely my bodyguard. She does as I say, so long as I keep her fed.”

Eren looked towards Mikasa. Although what Levi had just said seemed a little harsh, her expression remained stoically passive. He supposed Levi often had to say things like that so people wouldn't question or attempt to harass her. 

The captain didn’t appear to be convinced. “And you’ve brought a witcher, by the looks of it. Am I correct in assuming that he and the woman will be doing the fighting for your party?”

“No,” Eren interrupted. Levi shot him a discreet glare, but the witcher continued. “I don’t kill dragons.”

A quiet fell over the camp as the captain hardened his glare. There was a clang of metal on metal as another ironclad knight had come up behind the captain and slapped a gloved hand onto the his shoulder.

“Come now, Nile,” the stranger said with a calming smile, his ice blue eyes crinkling in the corners. “I don’t believe the king ordered you to be turning away any participants…”

The captain, as one would expect, had the king’s insignia engraved onto his chestplate; the bust of a green unicorn. But this newcomer, his chestplate was bare.

“Erwin, with all due respect, this is not your place,” Nile growled at the blond-headed knight.

“Well, if you won’t accept them, I will. I’m here of my own will and I can bring whoever I see fit.” The two knights stared each other down. Nile with a glare of hatred, and Erwin with a smug grin.

Levi let out a sigh, “Well then, if that’s settled?”

Erwin turned his grin to the small, black haired man. “Yes of course! You’re more than welcome to join my campaign. I am Erwin Smith.” He held out his hand and Levi took it, shaking it with a strong grip.

“I’m Levi. This is Mikasa, a half-elf; Witcher Eren; and Master poet Armin.”

“Armin? Why it _is_ you! I saw you perform at the Festival of Roses. You were incredible…” The knight’s gaze lingered on Armin’s blushing face for a moment before he turned and offered his greeting to the rest of the group. Eren thought he saw something in the man’s face while he looked at Armin, but decided to reserve judgement.

Erwin then introduced them all to the other two in his group. Hanji, a sorceress, and Mike, a fellow knight. According to Erwin they were a ragtag group of vagabonds that journeyed to wherever their hearts led.

Mike and Erwin had once belonged to an order called The Burning Wings, but after a political shitstorm, the two decided to leave. They still carried the title of knights because they still followed the knight’s code, “…better than those who still bear the insignia…” Erwin had muttered with disdain.

In their travels they met Hanji, a powerful sorceress with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Said sorceress was eyeing Eren from behind her spectacles with excitement. Eren tried to pretend he didn’t notice, but her gaze was burning into him. Finally he turned to her and asked, “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?”

She threw her hands up in defense, “Ah! Sorry, sorry! I’ve just never had the opportunity to see a witcher up close and personal. Is it true that you have enhanced healing abilities? Mind if I make a small cut on your hand? I’d love to see it!”

Eren stared at her in awe. Never before had someone seemed so enthusiastic about learning about his kind. “I’d really rather you didn’t…” he said slowly.

“Oh… Well then, I’ve heard you witchers have an affinity for sorcery?”

“We do,” he said, “but nowhere near your level. We use the signs for combative purposes, but incantations and spells like you do are beyond us.”

The sorceress squealed in delight. “You have to show me! Please! I want to compare your style of sorcery to what I’m familiar with!”

Eren sighed and looked to Armin who was smiling in amusement. The poet knew that his friend wasn’t usually comfortable with receiving so much attention.

The witcher turned back to Hanji, who was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement. He took a deep breath and raised his hand, fingers dancing in the air to form the sign for Quen. A yellow ball of light formed in his palm before rapidly expanding to encase the witcher in a shroud of golden radiance.

Her spectacles reflected the glowing yellow hue as the sorceress dazedly approached, smiling madly. “This is a protection spell, right?” She reached out with a hand and it sizzled as she pressed it to the wall of light.

“Ah! Hot!” she cried out, cradling her hand though she was still grinning.

Eren let the spell fall, the light quickly dissipating as though it had never been there. Hanji flocked to him and gripped his hands. “You’ve got to tell me about this style of magic! You called them signs, right? Is that what they taught you in the witcher school?”

He sent a pleading look to his group of companions, but they were of no help. Mikasa was pretending to not pay attention, while Armin smiled sympathetically. Levi, however, seemed to be interested to hear about Eren’s abilities as well.

Fortunately, just at that moment Erwin announced that they’d be heading off soon and instructed everyone to gather their things and mount up. As everyone bustled about, preparing to depart, Erwin explained to them the journey they were about to take.

Apparently, a Grey dragon was seen flying into the mountains. It was assumed that it had taken refuge in one of the several known caves hidden in the peaks. The group intended to follow the winding paths through the mountains and check the caves until they found the dragon. At the least, it could take one day. And if the dragon was hiding in the furthest cave it could take up to three days.

Eren shot an accusatory glare at Levi. He was only getting paid for one day’s worth of travel, not for three. Levi rolled his eyes and walked by him muttering, "Don't worry, I'll compensate."

Once everyone was saddled up, Nile’s group headed the way into the mountains. He had with him only three knights and his own sorceress, and Eren wondered if they would have been enough to take down a dragon had Erwin’s group not shown up.

They checked the first two caves they came across to no avail. On their way to the third, Eren was trotting silently on his mare, enjoying the sights and listening to Armin strumming at his lute. At least he couldn’t complain too much. He was getting paid for doing nothing. The weather was warm, but the trees shaded them from the harsh sun and a cool breeze drifted in through the mountains.

He shut his eyes, enjoying the sound of the leaves rustling accompanying the delicate, happy chords Armin played as he rode, when a voice broke his reverie.

“Hey, you. Witcher.”

Eren blinked his eyes open to see that Nile had ridden up beside him and was eyeing him with a look of distaste. It wasn't an expression Eren was unfamiliar with from humans, but he wondered why the man had approached him. He quirked a brow at the knight.

“I find it odd… very odd. In a group to go hunt a dragon we have an elfish woman, who worships the beasts, a witcher who doesn’t kill dragons, and a bleeding heart sorceress.”

“Bleeding heart sorceress?” Eren questioned. It was the first he’d heard of that.

The knight grimaced and nodded. “That damn woman in the glasses. She wouldn’t shut up about how _'majestic'_ and _'beautiful'_ dragons are. How she wants to study them and all this other nonsense.” Nile turned his head and furrowed his brows at the witcher. His stern eyes clearly holding threat. “I’m telling you this now, _mutant_. You get in our way of killing that beast and it’ll be your corpse lying next to it.”

With that, the ornery knight galloped back to the front of the pack, leaving Eren to watch his retreating form in bewilderment. He turned to look at Hanji, who was riding behind him. She was staring gleefully up at the trees, watching birds swoop from branch to branch.

She reminded Eren a lot of Armin, in that they both truly cherished the beauty in the world. _I wish I could see it as well as they do._ Eren frowned and looked down at the back of his horse’s neck. He’d seen so much ugliness in the world; at times it was hard for him to see the beauty at all.

At that moment, Mikasa trotted up beside him. He looked at her in surprise. The two of them hadn’t exchanged very many words with each other.

“Levi wanted me to ask what that man said to you” she asked.

“Ah… something about not getting in his way when it comes to the dragon,” he shrugged.

Mikasa hummed and set her gaze in front of them, letting the two fall into an awkward silence. Eventually she spoke again. “Levi told me you didn’t fight in the war against my people. Thank you.”

Eren looked at her and saw a faint smile. He was suddenly wrought with guilt. “Don’t thank me. I didn’t fight _for_ your people either.”

The woman huffed a breath and her smile grew. “I know. I can understand why you didn’t. Our leaders were no better than the humans. They willingly sent hundreds of clans to their deaths if only to prove a point.”

“You must have been very young at the time…” Eren mused almost absently. The war had seemed like just yesterday, but almost 10 years had passed. His aging process was slowed thanks to his mutations, so time seemed so condensed to him.

Mikasa tilted her head back and stared up at the canopy of leaves overhead. “Mmm. I guess I was. I was probably about nine when my parents were slaughtered. Levi found me then. I’ve been following him since.”

“Huh,” Eren mused, “That’s how old I was when I lost my parents. When the witchers found me and took me in.”

It was an odd thing to bond over, but that’s what it felt like to Eren when Mikasa gave him a kind smile that spoke of mutual understanding; that she knew his past pain and torment far better than anyone else he’d met before.  The pain of having your childhood derailed and your path diverted. She didn't need to say any words, they weren't necessary. He smiled back to her right before she fixed her eyes on the road ahead. The silence between them no longer felt so awkward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop. I hope this was okay :s 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that took the time to leave a comment and kudos! ❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Hanji make the best wingmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to get ssssteamy.
> 
> Also gonna cover Eren's back story. Before anyone screams at me, yes, I know that isn't Geralt's background. But that's the beauty of fanfictions, I have the creative license to make up shit lol. I never really went into this intending to turn Eren into Geralt. They have a few similarities I want to play on, but that's all. 
> 
> Despite that, I hope you guys will still like this!

It was about a mile after they’d passed the third cave when the sunlight began to dip lower behind the mountains. Nile ordered the party to stop and set up camp, and they’d continue the search in the morning.

Eren was gathering firewood when Levi approached him.

“I saw you talking with Mikasa.”

The witcher turned around to see what kind of expression Levi had when he said that. The shorter man’s face betrayed nothing.

“Mm,” Eren hummed, “Yeah, we talked a bit about our pasts.”

Levi’s face remained unchanged. “Do you want to share a tent with her tonight?”

Balking, Eren took a step back and adjusted the lumber in his arms. “Not particularly. I’m not interested in her in that way. We’ve just been through some similar things. It was nice to talk to her, and I enjoyed her company during the ride but…” he trailed off, looking over to where Mikasa was scooping up pine needles for kindling. “I respect her. That’s all there is to it.”

Levi gave a quick nod and turned before Eren could appraise how he took that information. With a shrug, Eren went back to gathering wood.

By nightfall, Nile and his company were circled around a fire, sharing their rations. Eren eyed the knights, concluding that none of them were battle-hardened. They all seemed on the scrawny side, even in full armor. The sorceress they had, however, seemed to be the complete opposite of Hanji.

The female mage wore a long white embroidered cloak that somehow managed to remain pristine through the ride. The hood of the cloak shielded most of her face, but Eren caught glimpses of bored, azure eyes behind a fringe of pale blond hair. She spoke to no one, preferring to sit off to herself.

Erwin and the others had started their own fire and were roasting a couple of plump rabbits that Mikasa had managed to catch.

Eren sat in the warmth of the fire with his trunk full of elixirs and various alchemical ingredients, taking inventory. He was in the midst of mixing a new bottle of Cat when Armin sat beside him, lips moist from rabbit fat.

“Hey,” Eren greeted him.

Armin gave him a shy grin and Eren instantly knew something was afoot. “Let me guess,” the witcher drawled with a smirk, “Is it Erwin?”

Armin’s crystal blue eyes grew wide. “How did you know?”

With a chuckle, Eren closed and buckled his trunk. “The man hasn’t stopped eyeing you since you two met this morning. So, what do you think of him?”

The poet hummed, playing with embroidered collar of his shirt. “He’s handsome…”

“Very,” Eren agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, Armin turned towards him and leaned in close to whisper hushedly, “He invited me to his tent tonight, said he wanted a _private performance_ of one of my ballads.”

Eren looked to his friend, smiling at the outrageous blush covering the blond’s face. Even after all his fame, and all the callers he often gets, Armin was still like a young boy when it came to matters of the heart.

“He seems like a good guy,” Eren leaned back, looking across the flames in front of him to see Erwin in conversation with Mike and Hanji. “And if he wrongs you, I’ll cut his dick off and feed it to him.”

Armin shoved him playfully on the shoulder and chuckled. Eren wasn’t sure he realized his threat was a serious one.

“And what about you and this Levi?” Armin grinned deviously, leaning in close to read Eren’s face.

The witcher raised a brow in confusion. “What _about_ me and Levi?”

The poet fixed his gaze on the fire, smiling softly. “He watches you a lot. I’m a little shocked you haven’t noticed.”

Instinctively, Eren’s eyes sought out Levi. He found him standing by the tent he’d just finished helping Mikasa set up, or more likely; that _she_ had just finished helping _him_ set up. And as if he’d felt his stare, Levi turned his head and locked eyes with the witcher.

Eren looked away with haste, feeling heat in his cheeks. To his side he heard Armin let out a snort. “You’re as hopeless as ever… Anyways, what do you think of him?”

The fire flickered and popped as Eren sat in silent thought. What _did_ he think of Levi? He’d only just met the man, and so far Eren had delved into deeper conversations with Mikasa. He felt somehow drawn to Levi, but he knew almost nothing about him. Did he even _want_ to know more?

“I don’t know,” Eren finally shrugged.

Armin remained quiet, suspiciously so. After a few moments he stood abruptly saying, “Excuse me, I need to go speak to Hanji.” Eren stared after the poet, trying to discern what he could be scheming. He watched as Armin leaned in close to the sorceress, speaking in tones too hushed for even Eren’s sensitive hearing. The woman’s eyes lit up and a worryingly large grin took over her face as she listened.

Eren saw her nod to the poet, right before she turned her back to everyone and hunched over slightly. Wondering what the hell was going on, Eren stood to march over to Armin and demand to know what he told her.

He felt his witcher’s medallion vibrate against his chest, indicating there was magic being used nearby, and before he even made it half way around the fire, a loud rumbling was heard from above.

Looking up, Eren saw thick, dark clouds forming above them, heavy with rain. Sure enough, moments later the entire encampment was being poured upon.

“Oh my! What sudden rain!” Armin exclaimed, smiling wide.

“Mm! What a shocking change in weather, indeed!” the sorceress chimed in.

“Ah but Eren!” the poet tilted his head knowingly, grinning at his long time friend, “You don’t travel with a tent do you? What is it you always tell me? That it would take up unnecessary room in your saddlebags?”

“Dear me, however shall you sleep tonight with this completely unexpected downpour?” Hanji quipped.

“If only there was someone with whom you could share a tent!” Armin added.

Eren growled. He knew full well that Armin had asked the Hanji to cast some weather sorcery, but they were making it so damn obvious he couldn’t help but be a little annoyed. A hand landing on his shoulder made him jump, momentarily forgetting his irritation as he looked to see Levi standing beside him.

Water dripped from the man’s raven hair and onto his face. Levi glanced up at Eren while slicking back his soaked hair, and Eren found he rather liked being able to see so much of Levi’s face.

“With me,” Levi said.

Eren furrowed a brow at the incomplete sentence. “What?”

Levi huffed and moved his hand from Eren’s shoulder to grip at the witcher’s bicep, pulling him as he turned away from the slowly drowning fire.

“You’re sleeping with me.” Levi grunted.

The witcher wanted to protest, but a quick glance around their campsite made him reconsider. Armin, whose tent was cloth and therefore not waterproof, would surely be sharing Erwin’s roomy canvas tent. Mike was nearly large enough to qualify as a giant; there’d definitely be no room in his. Mikasa’s tent was only large enough to fit one person comfortably. And he didn’t even want to entertain the idea of sleeping in Hanji’s tent; the sorceress would no doubt keep him up all night with incessant questioning about his mutations.

Then again, he thought back to his conversation with Armin. He thought about how distressingly little he knew about Levi. He looked down to the smaller man’s back as he was dragged across the camp and internally decided that yes, he did want to know more about him.

Levi’s tent was a bit smaller than he was expecting of a man who apparently had so much wealth. Although, he supposed it wasn’t often that Levi had to sleep outdoors. There were already two bedrolls prepared; apparently Levi had already expected Eren would be joining him. For some reason, the thought made him smile.

They both shucked off their soaked clothing, setting them near the front of the tent. Eren left his undergarments on, Levi did not. It took extraordinary effort for the witcher to avert his gaze. He had already seen the man naked, but he hadn’t realized his interest at that point.

After tossing his last bit of clothing on the pile at the foot of his bedroll, Eren scrambled to quickly get under his covers. Levi clicked his tongue and set to laying out both of their clothes. “They’ll never dry if you just leave them in a damn pile like this,” he grunted.

“Ah… uhm… Thanks.”

Levi’s back was to him, and Eren took advantage of that, letting his eyes roam. _Such broad shoulders_ , Eren thought to himself. He let his gaze drop further, down the muscular back to an equally muscular rear. Eren bit the inside of his lip as he admired the view.

The witcher was far from being virginal, but his newfound attraction in Levi had him perplexed. In his life, Eren had slept with many different genders, even different races (Halflings were unsurprisingly eager in bed), but there always seemed to be a common theme of femininity in his bed partners.

Levi was so diametrically different from what he normally was drawn to, but he found himself drawn to him regardless. He even found the masculinity in Levi damnably attractive. It somehow complimented his more feminine features, like his face and his slightly rounded hips.

A deep chuckle had Eren break his stare from Levi’s ass, looking up to see the man peering over his shoulder and smirking at him. Eren’s face grew hot, embarrassed at being caught ogling. He rolled over in his bedroll, facing the canvas wall of the tent.

He listened to the rustling of fabric as Levi crawled into his own bedroll, right next to his. They’d slept in the same room the night before, but this scenario struck Eren as far more intimate. There was hardly an inch of space between their bedding.

“I don’t mind you staring,” Levi said, “In fact, I’m flattered.”

Eren could hear the grin Levi wore as he said this and cursed his own wandering eyes. He had wanted to use this opportunity to learn more about Levi; about his past and his future intentions, about what kind of person he was. But the witcher was struggling with how to begin the conversation.

Levi seemed to have his own conversational goals, however. “So, Mikasa told you about her past, did she?”

Eren nodded at first, but realized Levi probably wasn’t looking at him. “Yes. She told me you found her when she was very young. You’re very kind for taking her in.”

Levi huffed, “Who would leave a child in a situation like that?”

“You’d be surprised.” Malice slipped into the witcher’s tone.

He heard rustling beside him and peeked over his shoulder to see Levi had turned onto his side, facing him. “Why do you have so little faith in humans?”

With a scoff Eren responded, “Where should I begin?”

“From the beginning,” Levi said, tone serious.

The witcher sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up to the roof of the tent. “When I told you last night, that it was thanks to a rotfiend that I was left orphaned, that wasn’t entirely true.” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. It had been so long since he’d truly thought about his childhood, and he’d never recounted the story to anyone before. Not even Armin.

Levi remained silent, patiently waiting until Eren was ready to begin. “I’m not sure if you know of Shinganshina, but it’s a very small town on the outskirts of old King Fritz’s domain, now in Reiss’s hands. When I was a child, a plague broke out, and instead of sending medical aid, the king closed off all the gates to the town. No one could come in, no one could get out. We were all meant to die along with the virus.

“There were guards that would patrol the walls that caged us in, walls that were once built to keep out monsters. The guards would look down at the townsfolk, who lay dying and suffering in the streets, in so much pain and misery that they _begged_ to be killed, and they would just keep walking. Not even sparing a second glance.

“The gravediggers couldn’t keep up with the rate of mortality, so corpses began to pile up. This is what attracted the rotfiends. No one could figure out how they had gotten in, but I suspect now that it must have been the king’s men somehow set them loose in the town. The smell of death was everywhere, but it was nothing compared to the charred smell of burning corpses when they finally began burning the bodies.

“The rotfiends had been attracted by the smell of corpses, as that’s they’re main source of food. But as the bodies were then being instantly burned, they had no corpses to feed on. And with no way out of Shinganshina, they began to hunt the living. My mother was one of the unfortunate to have fallen to them.”

He took a pause. He’d had decades to grieve his mother’s death, but actually speaking it aloud stirred forgotten emotions within him. Flashes of a blood spattered scene invaded his mind. He felt the twisting sensation in his gut and he grit his teeth against it, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing.

“My father was a wreck after her death, and he became careless in his work. He was a doctor, and he worked hard to ease the pain of those who were plague-ridden. After my mother’s death, he stopped wearing a protective mask. It was as if he were inviting the plague to take him. And inevitably, it did.

“Somehow, after so much of the population had died off, after watching both of my parents fall to untimely and wretched deaths, I was still alive. A group from the Ministry of Witchers came through the town and found me. I was an orphan whose immune system survived a plague outbreak; I was prime choice for them. This was back in the days when witchers were looked upon with favor, so the guards allowed them to take me.”

Eren stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before explaining further.

“At the time, I _hated_ monsters. I vowed to myself that I would survive the Trial of the Grasses, become a witcher, and slay all monsters like the one that had killed my mother. But over my many years of experience, I’ve come to realize that the monsters are just like the plague. They kill because that’s what they’re meant to do. Monsters are just like a plague of the earth that needs to be culled.

“Humans, however, _choose_ their path. King Fritz and his men _chose_ to stand idly by, watching and waiting for the last citizen of Shinganshina to die in extraordinary agony. They chose to sit in the comfort of their own self rewarded freedom while their fellow humans were drowning in the stench of death and sorrow. I came to hold more hatred towards people like King Fritz, and all those guards, than I held for mindless monsters.”

A heavy silence settled when Eren finished speaking, and he realized the rain had stopped at some point. There was the occasional _plick_ of a residual drop of water falling from a leaf onto the tent, but other than that there was nothing but the ambiance of the forest.

Eren swallowed hard, his heart racing a little at the feeling of finally telling his story after so many years. He wasn’t sure he’d ever talked to someone for so long uninterrupted. He turned his head to see if Levi was even still awake.

He was. His eyes didn’t hold pity, which Eren was grateful for, but he looked slightly in awe. From behind the fingers he had pressed to his lips, Levi spoke, “You are truly fascinating, you know that?”

Eren furrowed his brow, unsure of how Levi had come to such a conclusion after hearing his story. He didn’t have much time to think on it, as Levi crawled out from his bed roll.

“Truly, absolutely…” Levi climbed on top of Eren, leaning down and hovering close to him, “…incredibly…” a hand reached up and caressed the side of Eren’s face, “… _fascinating…_ ” The last word was a soft whisper against Eren’s lips as Levi leaned in further.

The witcher lay frozen, his breath still in his lungs as he stared up at the man above him. Levi’s eyes were shining brightly, almost like a cat’s in the dim light. His lips were parted and Eren could feel the man’s breath.

He finally decided he’d had enough; he was done holding back. He’d never held back in the past, so why was he now? Eren pulled his arms free from his bedding and gripped Levi’s head in both hands, pulling him down roughly into a bruising kiss.

He didn’t care if he didn’t know much about Levi; that could come later. What enthralled him was that Levi knew _so much_ about him now, and wasn’t repulsed or confused or doubtful.  He was intrigued, he was _interested._ And Eren wanted him to know even more, to know every dark corner of his soul because he felt that Levi would still be there in the end with the same look of appreciative wonder.

_Levi would still be there._

At the thought, Eren let out a quiet moan, letting his hands roam downward until they were resting on Levi’s naked sides.

A warm tongue prodded lightly at Eren’s lips, and he immediately tilted his head, slotting their parted mouths together. It had been some time since Eren had kissed someone like that, with that much passion and desperation. It was sloppy, and it was wet, and it was almost painful; but it was everything Eren wanted.

When Levi let out a groan, Eren’s grip tightened before sliding to Levi’s hips and pulling him down. Their mouths disconnected then, as they both sighed at the feeling of their groins pressing together. Levi began rolling his hips in smooth, almost animalistic motions.

Watching the man panting and moving against him was incredible, but Eren needed more friction on his end. He began trying to pull the blankets off of himself without interrupting Levi’s grinding. When Levi realized what he was trying to do, he paused in order to rip the blankets that separated them away.

Levi went back to straddling overtop of Eren. He pressed his hands to the witcher’s chest, fingering his witcher’s medallion for a moment before trailing them down lightly until they were at the hem of Eren’s undergarment. He paused then, looking up to meet Eren’s glazed stare.

“You know… I’m not going to pay you extra for this,” he said, smirking.

Eren huffed out a laugh, feeling his body relax as he realized how tense he’d been. He felt in his element now, all the nerves from before swept away. “You might change your mind afterwards…” he said playfully, returning the smirk.

Levi grinned, and Eren took a moment to appreciate just how sharp the man’s canines seemed. His eyes trailed south, greedily taking in the definitively masculine chest and abdominal muscles before him. Further down, Levi’s erect cock hung between two muscled thighs, perfectly curving upwards.

The fingers at Eren’s hips slipped under the band of his underwear, pulling them down slowly until they were off entirely, leaving Eren completely exposed. Levi sat on Eren’s upper thighs tilting his head as he looked down hungrily at the witcher.

Those words from Mikasa filtered into the fog of Eren’s mind. “ _…the most beautiful…_ ” Still, Eren wasn’t sure; at the moment all he could gather was that Levi was _damned sexy._

Eren skimmed his palms up Levi’s thighs, waiting for the man to make a move. Finally after the teasing stares, Levi canted his hips forward, letting their cocks rub lightly against each other. The witcher keened, trying to thrust upwards, making Levi bounce with the movement.

With a chuckle, Levi wrapped a hand around both of their erections, causing Eren to hiss. “You’re so damn eager…” Levi groaned. He slid his hand down their shafts and Eren let out an open moan, his hips writhing for more. “And so _damn sensitive…_ ”

Levi began slowly; letting his hand trail up and down the both of them, spreading their combined essence and slicking them up. When the movement became easier because of the lubrication, Levi sped up, adding his other hand so he could press them even harder together as he worked them over.

Eren watched in reverence at how Levi’s eyelids drooped, his breathing quickened to panting, and a sheen of sweat glistened on his pale skin. Levi kept his glimmering silver eyes locked onto Eren’s own, never breaking contact even as Levi stopped moving his hands in favor of thrusting his hips forward into them and against Eren’s cock.

Levi’s rapid breathing became short moans as his movements became more primal and uncontrolled. Eren knew the man was nearly there, and he squeezed at Levi’s thighs to encourage him. In seconds, Levi was at his limit. His body grew rigid, and Eren could feel the man’s cock pulsing against his with each spurt of cum, a staccato sob accompanying each one.

“Hah! Ah! Anng!”

Eren’s mouth hung open as his chest was splattered in hot white. When Levi released his breath and slackened his hold, the witcher realized he’d been digging his blunt nails into the man’s thighs. He softly rubbed his fingertips over the shallow wounds in apology as he grinned.

“Who were you saying was _sensitive?_ ”  he gibed jokingly.

“It’s… been a while… for me,” Levi said between panting breaths.

Eren didn’t mind, he had thoroughly enjoyed the show, but he also wasn’t going to complain as Levi clambered down between his thighs, lowering his head towards the witcher’s still very hard erection. 

“But I haven’t forgotten my manners…” Levi cooed, right before flicking his tongue out at the head of Eren’s cock. Eren bit his lip and tried to ground himself, though it was to no avail as the wet warmth of Levi’s mouth encased him, sliding right down to the base on the first go.

He could feel the man’s tongue sliding up and down his shaft and in small circles. Levi then swallowed around him, making Eren whine in pleasure. Levi slowly came up, sucking hard all the while until his lips disconnected with a wet pop.

The witcher looked down and watched as Levi licked his lips. Levi grinned up at him, gripping the base of his cock as he said in a lethally sultry tone, “I love how my cum tastes on your cock…”

Eren’s head fell back as his fingers dug into the bedding below him, Levi’s mouth descending on him almost instantly. Levi was bobbing up and down, from the tip to the base with his tongue pressing firmly to the underside. Eren cupped Levi's cheeks, feeling the man's jaw working as he was sucked in to that mouth again and again. Wet slurping sounds seemed to fill Eren’s ears.

Eren quickly moved his hands into Levi’s hair, still cold and damp from the rain, as he lost control of his breathing. He seemed to have lost control of his hips as well, seeing as they were thrusting wildly up into Levi’s mouth. Levi didn’t seem to mind.

The man was good, way too good, and Eren was losing it fast. He managed to dazedly tilt his head up to look down at Levi, who was already gazing upwards. Their eyes locked, and Levi shoved his mouth down as far as he could, his tongue going down even farther to lick at Eren’s balls.

Eren nearly screamed at the sensation of being fully encased in that blissful mouth, while his balls were also being tongued at. _No one’s tongue should be that damn long_ , he thought somewhere in the back of his mind, as he shuddered and came down Levi’s throat, grinding up against the man’s face.

“F-fuck… Levi!”

Levi sputtered a little just as Eren finished, and when he pulled off there was a bit of cum trailing down his chin. “That’s a good look for you,” Eren sighed, smiling up at him with lidded eyes. Levi smiled back at him, flicking out that inhumanly long tongue to lap up the fluid on his face.

“Honestly, that tongue was made for giving oral pleasure…” the witcher said in awe.

“I take it you enjoyed it?” Levi leaned back to grab a random article of clothing, still slightly wet and _cold_ , Eren noticed as it was wiped across his torso.

“Immensely… Not even the highest priced courtesan could fellate like that…” Eren said, mind still foggy.

“Oh?” Levi tossed the garment over his shoulder, “and you have much experience with courtesans?”

Eren’s eyes widened, realizing that what he’d said wasn’t exactly good pillow talk. He floundered for a moment before Levi broke into laughter, the sound light and airy despite its low timbre.

“Relax, witcher,” Levi assured him as he nestled down at his side, slinging the blankets over them both. “Let’s get some sleep, I’m sure Erwin and the others will be waking us up at first light.”

And despite the plethora of questions hanging on his mind about where the two of them stood, Eren fell into a deep, restful sleep; feeling the soothing cool of the body pressed against him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow morning I'm moving out of my parents' and into dorms... So I'm really sorry if my nerves and stress show in my writing x_x 
> 
> Also I drew a thing with Eren and Armin if you wanna [check that out ^_^ ](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/post/112676356100/witcher-attack-on-titan-crossover-armin-would)
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of an aside, I suppose. But since I think I might be making this into a series of short stories, I decided to include it in this work instead of making it a part 2. I hope that makes sense x_x
> 
> This chapter is going to give us a lil more Mikasa time. yaaay

Mikasa rose with the sun, as she regularly did. Her elven blood equipped her from birth to have heightened survival instincts, and naturally waking at sunrise was an attribute of that. She left her tent and caught eyes with Eren, who was leaning out of his tent to grab something.

The witcher’s shoulder length hair resembled a bird’s nest and though the lower part of his body was covered by the tent, Mikasa could tell he was nude. She grinned and covered her mouth as she chuckled. She knew Levi wasn’t a patient man. From the first night they had met Eren, Mikasa could read Levi’s interest clearly. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn’t bed him that first night.

After the witcher scrambled back into the tent, Mikasa headed in the direction of a nearby stream and turned her thoughts inward. She had been following Levi for such a long time; she had never really had the chance to search for romance herself.

It was hard for her to even find a person who would welcome her presence. Even ten years after the war had passed; elves were still eyed with disdain by most humans. Most elves treated her no more kindly. Somehow just by looking at her they could tell she had mixed blood.

Besides, her life with Levi kept her moving fairly often. The man didn’t like to stay in one place for very long, and she couldn’t let him journey alone. Though, she would never complain; she owed the man her life.

In the past, she had vaguely considered the idea of pursuing a relationship with Levi, but the thought immediately struck her as undesirable. If anything, Levi was more of a father figure to her. But it wasn’t just Levi; any man they had met in their travels, no matter how gallant, Mikasa never found herself pining.

She had come to think that maybe she wasn’t meant to experience that part of life. She was still very young, especially for someone with elf blood. So she wouldn’t give up hope yet, but seeing the way Levi looked at Eren made her yearn for that feeling. She wanted to know how it felt to look at someone that way. To be so enthralled in another's presence.

She reached the stream and found a relatively long, sturdy stick. Sitting down, she drew a dagger from her thigh strap and began sharpening the tip of the stick to fashion a crude spear. Levi hadn’t brought any food with them.

Fish seemed to be abundant in the stream in front of her, and when her spear was thoroughly sharpened, she waded up to her knees into the water. Her leather boots kept out the moisture, but she could still feel the coolness through the material. The sun had barely broke over the horizon, and the water had yet to be warmed by its rays.

She stood still as possible, waiting for the fish to become accustomed to her presence.

Eventually, the fish began to warily swim closer to her. Slowly, she raised the impromptu spear above her head, following one fish in particular with her eyes. When the fish was near enough, she jerked her arm forward with innate precision, spear aimed on what was to be their breakfast.

However, instead of slicing through the water, her spear hit solidly against the surface of what had suddenly turned to ice. Mikasa’s eyes widened and she took a startled step back from the small, frozen patch. Behind her she heard snickering. Turning around, she saw the white sorceress from Nile’s company sitting casually on a log.

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed as she waded out of the water, annoyed that she hadn’t noticed the other woman’s presence. “I suppose that was your doing?”

The sorceress looked up at her with her icy blue eyes, a small smirk at her lips, but said nothing.  Mikasa sighed, “What are you even doing out here?”

The smirk fell from the sorceress’s face, turning to a small frown. “I just needed to get away from them for a while. Men are pigs.”

Mikasa sat on the log next to her, dropping the spear on the floor. “If they’re so terrible, why do you travel with them?”

“There’s something I need from the dragon,” the sorceress said, her stony gaze cast over the calm water in front of them.

The half-elf looked at her, trying to read her expression but coming up with nothing. The sorceress turned to face her and the two locked gazes. Mikasa felt lost for a moment. She had never had a problem maintaining eye contact with even the most intimidating warriors or knights. But for some reason, the crystalline stare of the sorceress made her feel frozen to the spot, and at the same time altogether warm deep within.  

“What about you?” the sorceress asked, breaking Mikasa from her daze, “If your kind really does worship dragons, why are you on this expedition?”

Mikasa smiled faintly, “I’m here to follow Levi, and protect him.”

The sorceress huffed and looked away, “If he can’t protect himself he shouldn’t have come out here. Weak men are pitiful…” she trailed off, her eyes falling downcast.

“He is anything but weak,” Mikasa said with pride. “He saved me as a child. I would do anything to protect him; don’t you have anyone you feel that way about?”

The sorceress bit her lip, seemingly hesitant to answer before mumbling, “My father.”

Mikasa hummed, “I have only fuzzy memories of my parents. Your father is a good man?”

The sorceress shrugged, “I suppose. He is the one that began teaching me sorcery when I was a child.”

They fell into a companionable silence for a while, the only sounds coming from the water lapping at rocks, and the occasional chirp of a bird. The sun finally cleared the tree line and sparkled in vibrant orange on the surface of the stream.

Far behind them, Mikasa picked up the sound of the two campsites waking. She picked her spear back up, intent on getting at least one fish for Levi. However, before she fully stood, the sorceress next to her raised a hand and flicked her wrist.

In front of them, a small group of fish appeared to be pulled up from the stream by invisible thread. They hung there in the air for a moment, dripping and mouths gaping, before they moved to the rocks in front of the women and dropped, in time with the movements of the sorceress’s hand.

Mikasa turned in astonishment to the sorceress, who rolled her eyes and let out a breath. “Don’t look so impressed, it was simple levitation. It’s one of the first things we learn.”

The half-elf laughed, “It must be so easy, life as a sorceress…”

“It has its advantages…” though as she said this, those pale azure eyes became lidded with melancholy and a small frown tugged at her thin lips.

Mikasa pressed her lips together. She could tell there was something more to this sorceress, something deeper than the stony aura she let off. And she found herself desperately wanting to break through that.

She knelt down by the fish, and with her dagger began the process of gutting them. A quick glance upwards and she caught the look of disgust on the sorceress’s face. She grinned and continued her work.

“So, what is it you need from the dragon, if you don’t mind my asking?” Mikasa questioned.

The sorceress glared down at her, “I do mind.” Her brow furrowed in consideration before she looked away, “But I suppose I can tell you. I need dragon’s blood for a potion.”

Mikasa nodded, she knew very well the unbelievable healing powers held within dragon’s blood. “Someone you know is sick, then?”

The sorceress nodded, but kept silent.

For the next few minutes, there was only the liquid scrunching of the fish as Mikasa rid them of their intestines. The smell seemed to be getting to the sorceress who leaned away and covered her nose and mouth with a hand.

When she was nearly finished, Mikasa decided to break the silence. “You know, you don’t have to kill something to obtain some of its blood…”

The sorceress responded, voice muffled behind her hand, “I realize that. But I can’t very well _ask_ a dragon to let me bleed it.”

Finished with the fish, Mikasa impaled them all on her makeshift spear and stood to go rinse her dagger off in the stream. When she turned back around, she approached the sorceress and kneeled in front of her, careful not to sully the spotless white of her clothing.

“You must love that person extremely if you’re willing to hunt down a dragon to save them.”

The sorceress said nothing, but Mikasa caught the slight quiver of her lip. She smiled up at her and continued, “I have a feeling your father will be well soon enough.”

The sorceress’s eyes widened dramatically and her mouth parted with a small gasp, “How did you…”

Mikasa shrugged and stood, leaning the spear riddled with gutted fish over her shoulder. “I guessed.” She offered a tilted grin as the sorceress pouted up at her.

“I wish you luck, Sorceress,” the half-elf said as she turned on her heel to head towards her camp.

“Annie…”

Mikasa turned to look over her shoulder in surprise, and felt her chest warm up as she saw the open, but cautious expression on the other woman’s face. “Annie,” she said with restrained enthusiasm and a nod before turning back around and heading back to camp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoOoOoOOOoo I moved into dorms this last weekend and started school. ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼) Already the workload is kind of heavy, but I'm going to do my best to pump this story out.
> 
> Thank you to those who leave comments, just one word from you guys is enough to make my day a million times brighter.
> 
> [❤tumblr❤](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Eren and Levi's romp in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was short, and a bit of an aside, I decided to publish this chapter earlier than I had planned to. A lot goes on in this chapter so hopefully it'll make it up to anyone who didn't like the Mikasa/Annie chapter x_x

For the second time, Eren woke before Levi. He looked to the sleeping man’s face, nuzzled against his chest and found himself smiling at the sight. Not wanting to wake his new bed partner, Eren carefully slid out of the bedding.

He peeked outside the tent flaps and saw his leather bag right in front of him. He supposed Armin had placed it there, knowing he’d need fresh clothing come morning.

While his head was poked out, he made eye contact with Mikasa who had just left her tent. Eren froze while Mikasa took in his mangled hair and bare chest, the rest of his naked body hidden by the tent flaps.

He wasn’t entirely sure of what kind of relationship Mikasa and Levi had, and he was worried that maybe the half-elf harbored something more than plain admiration for the man. He didn’t want to be stepping over boundaries, though it was a little late for that given the activities he’d engaged in.

His worries were quelled when a knowing grin took over the woman’s face before she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Eren, surprisingly, found himself blushing as he hastily grabbed his bag and returned to the privacy of the tent.

When he was fully dressed, he left Levi to sleep in the tent and approached the already blazing fire that someone had started. Sitting around it were Armin, Hanji, and Mike. Erwin must have still been sleeping, and Mikasa was likely off hunting for breakfast.

The king’s men, once again, were gathered around their own fire; occasionally sending glares their direction, though he saw no sight of the white-clad sorceress. Either way, Eren paid them no mind and took a seat on a log next to Armin. He immediately noticed the tense faces of the three people around the fire, and realized they were all trying their damnest to not smile, even Mike, who struck Eren as the silent stoic type.

Eren was trying to think of something to break the strange silence when Mike leaned over and sniffed at him. The witcher stared at the man in confusion, seeing a smirk on the man’s face before he uttered, “Yup.” At this, both Armin and Hanji broke into a fit of giggles.

“Alright, what the hell?” Eren growled.

Through his giggles, Armin managed to squeak out, “I’m sorry Eren, but you weren’t exactly quiet last night…”

_Shit._

Eren sat there, not knowing what to say, his cheeks flaming. Hanji leaned in close to him, still smiling and asked, “So? How does it work with you? Do you last longer with your mutations? _Oh!_ Since you’re a trained fighter I bet you’re the dominant one huh?”

With a groan Eren tried to divert, “Why the hell are you so interested in my sex life?”

Hanji frowned at that, glancing at Armin as she did. The poet looked to Eren and gave a wry smile, “I may have told Hanji you’d tell her the details of… well… witcher intercourse… in exchange for the bit of weather sorcery she pulled last night.”

Eren sighed and cradled his head in his hands, staring down at his feet. “We didn’t have sex,” he stated firmly.

“You sure smell of it…” Mike muttered.

The witcher growled, miffed at how his personal life was suddenly everyone’s business. But he supposed he’d best clear it up before Levi woke. He couldn’t be sure how Levi would react to everyone’s curiosity, but he had a feeling the man would be extremely blunt about it all.

“We did other things…” he trailed off.

“ _Damn_ ” the sorceress whistled. “Not sure if I’d wanna be around when you two really go at it if you were _that_ loud just from some heavy petting.”

Eren glanced at Armin and whispered, “Was I really that loud?”

The poet nodded with a grin still splitting his face.

“What about you and Erwin?” he asked.

Armin blushed madly as Hanji chimed in on his behalf, “Our dear Erwin is a pure romantic. He’ll take his sweet time before deflowering this precious little dandelion.”

“Oh gods, Hanji,” Armin moaned, covering his ruddy face with his hands. Eren chuckled, glad the spotlight was no longer on him.

“So anyway,” Armin grumbled, picking his head back up, “How about that dragon we’re trying to find?”

This seemed to work splendidly at changing the subject, because Hanji’s face lit up instantly. “Oh! I can’t wait to see it. I know that their teeth and scales are incredible alchemical and magic-infused ingredients but I just can’t bear the thought of killing something so _beautiful_.”

“Then why did you come on this expedition?” Eren asked.

He hadn’t meant it to come off as accusing, but still, the sorceress grew quiet as she leveled her gaze at him. “Just being able to see such a creature is a divine opportunity, I won’t take part in its murder.”

In an attempt to dissolve the sudden tension, Armin piped up, “You know I heard some of the townsfolk talking; they said it was a Grey dragon. But what if that’s just how it looked from such a distance? What if it’s actually a Silver dragon?”

Hanji immediately picked back up and squealed with enthusiasm. Eren shook his head and interjected before anyone got too excited. “Impossible. Silver and Gold dragons are a myth. Fantasy. There are Grey, Green, Red, and Black dragons, that’s all.”

Hanji slumped over, “Hey!” she whined, “You can never know what might exist out there!”

The witcher rolled his eyes. There had never been any actual evidence for Silver or Gold dragons as long as he’d been alive. They were a dream thought up by someone with an over-active imagination. The fantasy told of these glittering dragons that were twice the size of a normal dragon, and in turn had an even larger hoard than a typical classed dragon.

“Believe in fairy tales all you want. Just don’t be disappointed when we find a _Grey_ dragon.”

Hanji scoffed. “I don’t really mind what color it is. I’m sure it’ll be incredible regardless.”

 

After a light breakfast and with everyone finally awake and saddled up, the two groups headed out once more in their search for the dragon, again with Nile and his company in the lead. Every time Eren would turn to look behind him, he found Levi staring at him unabashedly.

It wasn’t a lustful look, or one of admiration. It almost looked as if Levi were worried, or that he had something he wanted to tell Eren but was afraid to, or it wasn’t the right time.

They hadn’t really had a moment to themselves to discuss what had happened between them, and Eren wasn’t sure if it was an isolated incident or if Levi held serious interest in a relationship with him. As a witcher, long term relationships were something he purposely avoided at all costs. He didn’t like to admit it, but he’d abandoned quite a number of past lovers when they began to grow too attached.

His lifestyle was fluid; constantly moving and changing. Not to mention his work being extremely dangerous. His only talents lied in slaying monsters and occasionally lifting curses if he held the ability. How could someone like him settle down and have a _normal_ life?

He still knew so little about Levi, though. Considering the man had a hired bodyguard, maybe his lifestyle was as fluid and dangerous as Eren’s? Hell, the man was riding willfully into a dragon hunt. Perhaps there was a chance for something far more long lasting between them than what Eren was accustomed to. The problem lied in how little knowledge Eren had of the man

  
After about an hour of riding, the brigade came to a stop, Eren nearly bumping into Mike’s horse in front of him. Eren dismounted and led his horse to the front to see why they’d come to a halt.

When he finally reached Nile at the lead, he saw a long rickety bridge at the end of their trail, hanging over a huge drop between two mountains. Nile was still seated in his horse, looking incredibly unsure.

“Doesn’t look like this bridge has received any maintenance in a while…” Eren mused.

Nile hummed in agreement. “I’m not certain it will hold. However, the only other way is to take a long winding trail down this mountain and up the next. It would take, at the least, five days.”

Eren took another look at the bridge. It was a plank bridge, suspended by ropes; what you would typically see in the more woodsy areas, likely built by the elves long ago. The planks seemed fairly close together, and he gathered a horse would have no problem with footing; the question was in how well the rope would hold.

“We will cross first, as we’re leading this expedition. One person crosses at a time,” Nile declared, before nodding to one of his footmen to proceed.

Eren hadn’t expected any different. Nile didn’t want to go first, but he also certainly didn’t want to be last.

The wirey knight that had been ordered forward took a deep breath before nudging his heels into the sides of his horse. The steed proceeded onward, without the hesitance shown by his rider, onto the planks of the bridge.

The ropes were surprisingly taught, and the bridge barely moved at all as the knight made his way across. He was followed by the white-clad sorceress of their party, before Nile finally gathered the courage to lead his horse to the bridge.

Just as Nile cleared the other side of the bridge, a deafening boom was heard, and the witcher felt the earth tremble beneath his feet. Following the boom was a thundering noise, almost like the rushing sound of a river, only interrupted with the sound of rock slamming into rock. And it was getting louder.

“Landslide!” Someone from behind shouted.

“Quick, get across the bridge!” Erwin bellowed.

The remaining knights of Nile’s order galloped at full speed across the bridge as Eren hastened to get back in his saddle. He stood and waited for the tail end of the party to get to the bridge and watched as they crossed, Armin going first, followed by Mike, then Erwin.

Rocks began pelting the pathway behind him followed by boulders and fallen trees and his heart sank into his gut even as it pounded away.

Eren could smell the dust and earth in the air and the sound was almost too loud for him to hear Hanji frantically screaming at him, “Mikasa! Mikasa and Levi! Oh Gods, they were behind me!”

The witcher swallowed his emotions, like he’d been trained to do. “Cross the bridge Hanji, _now!_ ”

The sorceress’s eyes were large and watery but she managed to have a clear enough mind to know that if she didn’t cross, neither of them would make it. Following closely behind her, both of them at a full gallop, they cleared the bridge.

He looked back to the other side, through the massive cloud of dirt, to see it was completely closed off by fast sliding earth, large boulders, and other debris.

Levi and Mikasa hadn’t made it.

Eren was panting, staring at the landslide still going on beyond the bridge. He didn’t even notice when Armin rode up close beside him and stretched over to wrap him in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Eren…”

The words struck him with the finality of what just happened and Eren felt his eyes prickling as his stomach felt like it was going to lurch out of his throat.

This wasn’t in the plan. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

If Levi and Mikasa hadn’t been crushed to death by the weight of the many boulders and Gods knew how many tons of earth, if they were somehow still alive by some miracle, it would have been impossible to find either of them in a landslide of that magnitude.

Eren tilted his head back, trying to use gravity to keep the building tears in his eyes, not yet ready to turn around and face the brigade. Wishing he could somehow just dissolve into nothingness until he was ready to accept what happened. This was far from the first time he had experienced loss, but something about the thought that he wouldn't see Levi again made his gut sting and his chest ache. He hadn't fully understood how deeply the man had invaded his mind and heart until that moment. Until it was too late. 

With reluctance, he glanced over his shoulder to see Hanji, her face stained with tears and her hand clutching at the dark grey fabric over her chest. Mike sat with his head hanging down, face covered by his fringe of hair. Erwin was facing him with a look of empathy, ignoring the fact that Nile’s group was continuing on without them.

Beyond Erwin, Eren glared at Nile and his group, angered at the way they could just carry on without even offering a word of condolence. The white sorceress, who no one had seemed to speak to, was the only one of Nile’s company who actually turned around and looked at him. Her horse carried her forward as she glanced back with her icy blue eyes, filled with sadness.

Eren sat for a while, glad for the poet’s arms still wrapped snugly around him, and eventually returned the embrace. In the background, Eren could hear the sound of Nile’s group growing more and more distant.

They sat there for several minutes, until the landslide eventually slowed to a stop, and a calm quiet followed. He was content to continue to sit there for hours, had it not been for the monstrous roar that shattered the silence that surrounded him.

Armin startled against him before growing rigid and whispering, “…The dragon… By the Gods, they found the dragon.”

He wasn’t sure why, but he found himself galloping along with the others to catch up to where Nile and his company had gone. An agonizing scream followed by a clanging thud led them to an elevated valley within the mountain.

They all stopped and stared in awe at the sight before them.

Beyond Nile and his men, the creature stood at the center of the narrow valley, a clawed hand holding down one of Nile’s knights as it lifted its head to fix its stare at the group in front of it. Its irises were the same molten, glittering shade of silver as its coat of scales.

“…Impossible…” the witcher said under his breath.

Silver dragons, they were a myth. They were fantasy. Yet there one stood in front of him, stretching its resplendent wings that shone whitely in the sunlight. The knight under the dragon’s claw was struggling to break free, but the creature held him fast.

“ _You will leave this place,”_ a voice echoed through the valley.

“Wh-who said that?” a knight stammered.

Eren knew it was the dragon, though the creature’s mouth never moved. He was aware that dragons were sentient and communicated through telepathy. This wasn’t what disturbed him; it was the voice itself…

It was a voice he knew.

“Armin…” Eren muttered to the bard, who was beside him staring with wide eyes at the dragon. “What do you think of it?”

The poet let out a shuddering breath and shook his head slowly. “I could never write a ballad to do it justice… it’s… it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…”

_The most beautiful…_

Adrenaline and hope flooded the witcher’s being and he knew then that he couldn’t let Nile bring any harm to that dragon. Even if it meant his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibrates in anticipation* We're almost at the end, guys
> 
>  
> 
> [~tumblr~](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking, that the next chapter will be the last one. I've nearly finished writing it, but I'm not sure if I want to split it into two or not x_x It's kind of really long lol...
> 
> But thank you to all the people who've stuck with me thus far. This is the first fantasy themed thing I've written so it means a lot to me to have supporters. ♥

“All right men! This is it! Bring that beast down in the name of His Majesty, the king!” Nile shouted as he unsheathed his sword and ordered his group to charge.

Without even considering his actions, Eren dismounted and sprinted to the front of the brigade, blocking their path into the valley. He reached and pulled the steel sword from his back, gripping it firmly at the hilt and holding it low; prepared for a group attack. “I advise you heed the dragon’s warning and leave, Nile.”

The captain growled, “I warned you not to get in the way, witcher.”

Before Eren knew it; Erwin, Mike, and Hanji were at his side. Both knights had their weapons drawn, and Hanji had her hands raised, electricity sparking around her poised fingers. “I never intended to let them kill such a magnificent creature,” the sorceress said with a determined grin.

Nile and his remaining three knights dismounted and drew their blades, the captain himself squaring up against Eren. “I’ll make you regret ever defying me, mutant,” he snarled as he gave out a cry, signaling the others to attack.

Eren easily side-stepped and avoided Nile’s first swing, making a quick pirouette behind the man and slamming the blunt of his sword into his back. The captain stumbled forward but regained his balance and went right back into the offensive.

The witcher heard metal swords clanging and the occasional zap of electricity. He knew without asking that none of the three on his side were going for the kill, and neither was he.

Nile was just a stupid man following the stupid orders of a king in a faraway throne. There was no need to use lethal force. The captain had so many openings; Eren could have easily killed him from the start and moved on to his men. Instead he chose to evade each lofty swing the man made, swiftly moving from one foot to the other to parry when necessary.

Suddenly, Eren felt his witcher’s medallion tug hard at the chain, with far more force than it had been from Hanji’s sorcery. A strangled cry was heard over the sound of the small battle and everyone stopped to see Armin on his knees, his legs from the calf down encased in crystal ice as the white sorceress stood behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

“You _bitch!_ ” Eren screamed, overwhelmed with rage and forgetting Nile as he went to charge at the sorceress. Nile took advantage of the distraction and made his move. With the swipe of a foot, Eren fell forward, Nile’s knee immediately digging into his back and his arms being pulled behind him. The witcher felt rope being wrapped around his wrists. He struggled and made an attempt to throw the man, but felt a paralysis spell fall over him from the sorceress.

When Nile got off of him and the paralysis dropped, the witcher pulled at his restraints, only to feel the burn of the tight rope digging into the skin of his wrists.

“Good work, Annie,” Nile said to the white sorceress.

He looked behind him to see the other three were being held back by Nile’s men. The white sorceress approached, her fingers and hands flickering through the air as she froze Hanji’s hands, preventing her from casting any sorcery.

With Hanji disarmed, the nearest knight grabbed her by the hair and brought his sword to her neck. Seizing the shift in the battle, Nile shouted for Erwin and Mike to surrender. “Admit your defeat or your sorceress is finished.”

The two knights dropped their swords, letting them thud against the soft earth at their feet. Eren craned his neck to see the dragon still in the valley beyond them, shimmering with each minute movement. Its long neck held high with innate elegance as it watched the scene unfolding.

 _I’m so sorry,_ Eren thought.

The king’s men procured rope and tied Mike and Erwin’s hands behind their backs. Eren let his head fall. They’d lost.

Just as Nile was beginning to mount up again, a grisly shout echoed around them. From the trees, Mikasa came sprinting, both of her blades drawn. The knights were caught off guard and stared at her in shock as she spun dizzyingly fast and ducked low, slicing at the ankle tendon of the first knight; one of the few places their armor left unprotected.

The knight let out a broken scream of both surprise and pain as he crumpled to the floor. Mikasa didn’t even pause as she moved to the next knight in one fluid motion. This knight was a little more prepared and had his sword raised. It made no difference to the warrior, as she spun once more, double blades extended.

In the next moment the knight’s sword dropped to the ground, his hand still gripping it. The knight stood there, stunned as he stared down at the bloody stump at the end of his arm where his hand had been just a second before. He hadn’t even seen her move.

At some point, the dragon had released the knight he held under his claw. However, he too was brought down in one flash of steel, immobilized by a slash to the back of his knees.

“Holy shit…” The witcher heard Armin murmur. He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard the poet utter a curse before, but the situation certainly called for it. Mikasa was unstoppable _._ In the blink of an eye the final knight fell by her hand, leaving only Nile and the white sorceress.

Mikasa paused, sending a glare to Nile as her silken black hair hung in her face, clothes and skin splattered with his mens’ blood. The captain knew he stood no chance against the half-elf, it was apparent in the ugly fear on his face.

“A-Annie… Do something! Cast a spell! Do _something!_ ” the man pleaded with the sorceress.

Eren flipped onto his back to better see the situation and was taken aback at the expression on the white sorceress’s face. Gone was her calm and controlled façade, instead she was staring in awe at Mikasa. Her mouth parted and her breath stilled. It was much the same expression that Hanji, Mike, and Erwin wore. 

“You’re alive?” Annie spoke, her words barely a whisper. And even though it was the first time Eren had heard the woman’s voice, he could hear the amount of relief in her words.

Nile looked to the white sorceress in surprise, which quickly morphed into anger. He dug his heel into the ground before lunging towards Mikasa. He barely made it one step towards the half-elf, before his lower body seized. The captain fell face first into the dirt, his legs ensnared by a binding spell.

The white sorceress lowered her hand.

“I could have handled him, you know,” Mikasa said, but without any malice.

Annie smirked, “Oh, I know.”

“ _Okay. I’m confused,”_ Hanji whined, finally broken from her silent stupor. “How in the hell did you survive that landslide? And why is that white she-devil helping us all the sudden?” she said, gesturing towards Annie.

The white sorceress rolled her eyes and set to binding the captain’s hands more thoroughly so he couldn’t escape. Mikasa went around to each of her companions to undo their bindings.

“Annie and I became a bit more acquainted this morning. She’s not as terrible as she might seem.”

Annie shot a pout towards Mikasa, who just smiled in return as she continued cutting the rope from Mike’s wrists.

“Okay…” Hanji drawled, “That still doesn’t answer the question of how the _hell you aren’t dead?_ I mean, praise the Gods you’re alive. You really saved our asses…”

“The landslide was planned,” Mikasa answered with a shrug. “It’s easy to survive things when you know they’re coming.”

“What?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“ _Hah_?”

Mike, Erwin, and Hanji all chirped at once.

“Yeah I’m really confused…” Armin spoke up. He flinched slightly as Annie stepped toward him, but she merely raised a hand to let the ice melt from his legs as she had done for Hanji’s hands just a moment ago.

“I think I understand,” the witcher spoke as he stood and dusted the dirt from his clothing.

Hanji spun on her heel, her dark grey cloak fluttering. “You _do?_ ”

Eren smiled and nodded towards the dragon that still stood in the valley. The creature looked bored, its eyes lidded like it was going to fall asleep and it yawned with a tiny growl.

“Hanji, tell me some of the lore you know about Silver dragons,” the witcher said.

The sorceress furrowed her brow and tilted her head as she thought. “Well, they’re said to be larger than normal dragons, which now I don’t think is true. This dragon seems, if anything, smaller.” She paused, glancing at the dragon, “Their blood, teeth, and scales are wonderful alchemical agents. They can shape shift, and don’t breathe fire but are far stronger and more agile than most normal dragons…”

She was about to continue but Eren stopped her, “What was that you just said?”

“They don’t breathe fire?”

Eren sighed and he heard Mikasa stifle a laugh. “No, before that.”

“Ah, they can shape shift?”

Eren stared at her, nodding slowly, waiting for it to click. Hanji’s eyes drifted to Mikasa, then to the dragon. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth. “Oh Gods… _Really?_ ”

The witcher felt a hand land on his shoulder and noticed that Armin had come up beside him. The poet was smiling up at him. “Never in a thousand years could I write a ballad as beautiful as this… I’m so glad he’s alive, Mikasa too…”

Eren laughed nervously, “If anyone can write the ballad, it’s you Armin. And yeah, I’m happy too. Really happy…”

He felt the prickling at his eyes again, but this time for an altogether different reason. As he walked through the group towards the valley, he felt various hands patting him on the back, ushering him forward and towards the illustrious creature in front of him.

The dragon watched him approaching, its tail waving lazily behind as it folded its wings and lowered its head. When Eren was only a few feet away, he felt his throat get tight and his palms get sweaty.

He had never seen a dragon so up close before, let alone one that he held such a connection to. Its head alone was larger than Eren’s entire body, and though its skull was crowned with horns and its brow ridge gave it a perpetually angry countenance, Eren had no fear in him. Only elation and amazement.

The dragon lowered its head even further, until its snout was only inches from Eren’s torso.

“ _I can hear your heart racing…_ ” a voice filtered in through Eren’s mind.

The witcher sucked in a breath, overwhelmed with too many emotions to count. He raised a hand and pressed his palm to the bridge of the dragon’s nose. The scales were cold to the touch and rough, but Eren could feel the tremendous amount of life in the dragon’s being. He tried desperately to repress the sob in his throat, letting his neck go limp as his forehead fell to meet with the dragon’s snout.

Against his chest, his witcher’s medallion began to vibrate. He felt the solidness of the dragon he was leaning against disappear before being immediately replaced by a soft, very human, shoulder. Without even opening his eyes, Eren let out a cry of happiness that he’d been holding, tears falling freely as he wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, relishing in the feel of his skin.

Arms curled around Eren’s waist. “It’s okay, Eren. I’m okay,” the familiar voice, the same as the dragon’s but this time spoken aloud; a soothing whisper against Eren’s ear.

Eren leaned back, moving his hands to cup the man’s face and stared deeply into those sparkling silver irises. A shade he never thought he would see again.

“Levi… Why didn’t you tell me?”

The man ducked his gaze for a moment, “I apologize for that. There was a lot at stake, and I just couldn’t risk anything going wrong.”

“A lot at stake? What do you mean?”

A sigh, “I’ll explain later. Maybe after I can get some clothing? I can shape shift my body but I can’t whip up clothes out of thin air.”

Eren laughed, and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. He felt like he’d been given a second chance, and he was damned sure going to take it. In the past, he would have sneered at the idea of destiny or fate, but just then, he felt that there was something along those terms clutching at the two of them; some cosmic force that had pulled them together.

 

After Levi had been dressed, thankfully Mikasa had a spare set of clothes for him, Erwin announced that he and his group would escort Nile and his guards to the bottom of the mountain where they would let them go.

The captain and his men were all still bound at the wrist, wounds having been tended to already. Nile sat with a look of pure hatred, though he kept his eyes to the ground. Erwin turned to him as he announced, “He can either tell his king there was no dragon, or admit to being bested by a female half-elf. That decision I’ll leave to him.”

While the crew worked on tethering the horses together so the captives couldn’t escape, Armin pulled Eren aside.

“I think I might go with Erwin… I’m sure you and Levi want to be left alone, and well…” the poet looked flustered as he wrung his hands.

The witcher grinned, fully understanding. “Good luck, Armin,” he said with a wink. “And remember what I said about him doing you wrong… I meant it you know. I’ll cut it clean off.”

Armin giggled, “I’m sure you won’t have to worry about it. He is a knight after all…” he glanced over his shoulder and eyed Erwin as he finished tying a knot connecting his horse and Nile’s. Eren looked down to his old friend and grinned at the blush on his cheeks.

“Well either way,” the witcher said, “we should meet again soon. Maybe in a fortnight I can see you at our usual tavern?”

Armin looked up to him with a cheery smile and bright eyes. “That sounds great!” The two embraced each other and said their final farewells before the poet skipped off to go join Erwin and his crew.

Eren glanced over to where Levi was. He had been standing in the shade of some trees with Mikasa for quite a while, discussing something that seemed to weigh heavily with the half-elf. Off a little ways from them stood Annie, appearing extremely awkward. Shifting her weight too often and eyes casting in Mikasa’s direction every few seconds.

Levi noticed Eren watching them and nodded his head in invitation. Curiosity getting the better of him, the witcher approached. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Apparently,” Levi drawled, “that sorceress needs some of my blood for a potion…”

Annie looked away, her hands clasped together so tight her knuckles were going white. A day ago, Eren wouldn’t have thought it possible, but he pitied her. “If it’s a reasonable amount, I think you should. She did help us a bit in the end.”

Levi huffed indignantly and sat down on the ground, rolling up his sleeve and extending his pale forearm. “ _Fine._ ”

Annie instantly sprung to his side, pulling a small vile from her belt and a bloodletting knife. “Will it still be as potent when you’re in this form?” she asked, already uncorking the vile.

“Should be. It’s still my blood running through my veins. Just make it quick, if you don’t mind.”

Once Annie acquired what she needed, she sent a suggestive glance towards Mikasa. The half-elf swallowed noisily before turning to Levi.

“Uhm… that wasn’t all I wanted to ask of you. I know I owe you my life, and I vowed to stay by your side—”

“Go ahead,” Levi interrupted.

Mikasa stared at him for a moment, perplexed. Levi smirked knowingly before wrapping an arm around the witcher’s waist and pulling him closer. “I think we could both use some time apart to get more familiar with our new… acquaintances…”

Eren felt that he, Annie, and Mikasa were all the same shade of crimson at that point. Regardless, the half-elf offered her gratitude, bowing low before leaving, her shoulder bumping casually against Annie’s as they walked.

The witcher turned in the man’s grip to face him, setting his arms over his shoulders. “So… You said you would explain everything to me later?”

“Yes…” he replied soberly, “Follow me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss, so I'm a total dweeb and I've done a bit of concept art for this AU. If you would like to check them out, [here's a link to all of them!](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/tagged/witcher%20au%20doodles) and if you wanna... I dunno... follow me or whatevs... (^～^;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split this chapter, so there'll be one more after this!! But don't worry, I'm definitely going to turn this into a series. I really love this AU x_x I just don't have the time to make proper updates right now.

Eren stared down in rapt fascination at the small creature in Levi’s hands. It almost looked like a large, grey lizard, if it weren’t for its long neck and wings and distinctively sharp scales. Its reptilian eyes blinked up at the witcher, its tail coiling around Levi’s wrist. No, it was nothing like a lizard. Its eyes held intelligence; sentience… 

Levi slumped down and sat with his back against the rocky wall of the cave. Eren sat beside him, still fascinated by the dragon whelp in the other’s hands. Levi grinned, “Am I right in guessing you’ve never seen a dragon pup before?”

Eren shook his head and looked up to Levi, “So this is what was at stake? You had to protect this?”

“ _Him_ ,” Levi corrected. “And yes. He’s not mine, if you were wondering. His mother was the one who was seen flying into the mountains. Her babes had just hatched and she’d flown to go hunt for food.”

He clicked his tongue as the whelp nuzzled at his fingers. “She should have just stayed in the mountains…” he mumbled.

“Where is she now? And her other babies?” Eren asked.

“I told her to take north and find refuge. She could only carry two of them safely…” Levi looked down fondly at the small creature in his hands that had curled up into a ball and appeared to be resting.

“So you stayed here to protect the one she had to leave behind…”

Levi nodded. “You know that we can communicate telepathically, but only in close range. At distances we can only make out vague signals. Almost like sensing emotion. I happened to be travelling nearby and I felt her cry for help. She knew the humans saw her and would be coming for her.”

Eren felt his chest ache. She was just a mother trying to live her life and raise her children, but because of her species, humans deemed her a monster. If Nile and his guard had found her and her babes, Eren had no doubt the captain wouldn’t have hesitated in ordering the slaughter of all of them. And now, this defenseless creature was left stranded without its parent.

The witcher lifted his hand tentatively, looking to Levi for permission. The man smiled and nodded, moving his hand closer. Eren extended one finger, and very delicately traced a line down the top of the whelp’s head and its long neck in a soft pet.

The small thing let out a sound that was almost a purr before curling tighter into the ball it had formed. It seemed so fragile. He understood exactly why Levi came on the expedition now. But there were a few things still troubling Eren.

“Mikasa said that the landslide was planned…” he trailed off.

“Mm. Not that hard to start a landslide as a dragon, especially on a mountainside that rarely sees travelers.”

Eren nodded, but his brow was still furrowed. “What if someone had been killed?”

Levi let out a puff of breath, “Give me some credit. I waited until I saw that some had made it across the bridge, I gave you all plenty of time. I’ll admit it was risky, but I needed a reason to drop from the brigade.”

Satisfied with the answer, Eren paused before asking the question that was weighing most heavily on his mind.

“Why exactly did you bring me into all of this?” he asked.

Levi tilted his head to look Eren in the eye before answering. “Like I told you, I’d heard there was a witcher around. I thought you were on your way to Flagsdale yourself for the hunt.”

“So…” Eren drawled, “You found me in order to see if I was a threat?”

“Mm. Something like that.”

“And why did you decide to pay me to come with you, even after I said I wasn’t interested in killing a dragon?”

Levi’s eyes grew distant for a moment as he looked out the entrance of the cave, the corners of his lips tilting up. “You were just so different from what all the rumors said. I was interested…”

Eren glared at the man, despite the heat warming his cheeks. “You keep saying that; that I’m interesting. What is it that interests you so much?”

Levi rolled his head to look back at Eren. With their gazes locked, Eren could see the openness of Levi’s expression; and he knew, without a doubt that whatever he was about to say was sincere.

“ _Everything._ ”

The heat in Eren’s cheeks seemed to radiate to his entire face. It was a cheap answer, but he knew that was how Levi felt. And he could honestly say that he felt the same about Levi. The man had shown up without warning, challenging his moral code and prodding memories he hadn’t touched in decades. This stranger that somehow cracked him open to his core and nestled inside; accepting every inch of him in the process. It was something Eren never thought he would experience.

Levi continued, “I’ve seen glimpses of what you have in others, but only ever glimpses. That profound sense of ethical righteousness, and that full-hearted integrity; it shines so brightly in you… To think I would ever find such attributes in a witcher.” He gave Eren a faint smile.

The witcher smiled back at him, “We are an odd pairing…”

Levi hummed in agreement. “Everyone says that during the Trial of the Grasses, the human side is stripped away so witchers can perform their duties without emotion...”

Eren nodded. “That’s what I was told. I guess somehow I screwed up,” he said ruefully.

The man beside him shifted so that their shoulders pressed together, he set the whelp on his lap and let his hand fall on Eren’s thigh.

“Eren, you should be proud of that screw up. Despite what people might say about you, despite what rumors exist about you; you’re more human than any of the others I’ve come across. And I’ve been alive a damned long time.”

The witcher stared at him, speechless. After so many years of being called a _monster_ , or a _mutant_ ; here sat a man whose entire species was deemed as evil beasts, praising his humanity. Levi smiled before raising his hand to rest at the nape of Eren’s neck and pulling him in to a soft kiss.

Their lips lingered on each other for several moments, Eren slowly relaxing and focusing on the coolness of Levi’s lips. When they parted, Eren looked down at the sleeping creature in Levi’s lap.

“What will you do now?” he asked.

Levi shrugged, “Go to try and find his mother. If I just head north, hopefully I’ll hear her call.”

“That might take a while…”

“It might.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit. Eren watched as Levi’s fingers idly grazed over the scales of the baby dragon he held. It struck Eren that the tiny creature and the man sitting beside him were of the same species, and he smiled to himself. He had wanted to know more about Levi, but there was no way he would have expected this.

Though, there was still more he wanted to know. About his past, sure, but also things you can only learn by spending time with a person. What types of food he liked, what was his favorite season, what were the things that made him angry, what were the things he was passionate about?

Generally speaking, Eren preferred to know as little as possible about his bed partners. He didn’t want to get attached to them, because he knew nothing would last. He’d always thought long term relationships weren’t for him. But Levi… Levi was an enigma.

Eventually, Levi stood. The baby dragon let out a dry whine at being jostled by the movement. He looked down at Eren and stared at him. His eyes never left the witcher’s face. Just as Eren was beginning to feel like he was being scrutinized, Levi spoke.

“Come with me.”

Eren felt like he couldn’t swallow, his heart skipping a beat and making his joints ache with anxiousness. He could feel the goofy grin on his face. He couldn’t help it.

“I would love to.”

 

 

The two decided to spend the night in the cave, and start their quest northwards in the morning. Levi gathered wood while Eren set traps to catch their dinner. By nightfall he’d caught one squirrel and a rabbit.

They made their fire in the cave, the breeze outside pulling the smoke out through the entrance. Levi sat on the blankets they’d laid out with the whelp in his lap, occasionally lowering a piece of meat for the pup to eat from his fingers.

Eren watched the domestic scene from Levi’s side. Every time Levi would look at the tiny dragon, his face would always soften, his piercing silver eyes turning fond and molten.

“Where is their father?” the witcher asked, genuinely curious.

Levi gave a shrug and met Eren’s eyes. “Most dragons don’t stay together once the seeds have been sown. It’s better for our survival to focus more on reproducing than monogamy.”

“Oh,” Eren said quietly. “Have you ever…?”

All at once the atmosphere shifted. Levi’s eyes went cold before he quickly averted them, looking down at his lap with his head bowed. There was a weighted silence before he finally answered with a solemn, “Yes, a very long time ago.”

Eren felt sweaty and panicky, knowing full well he had brought up something he shouldn't have. The man beside him hadn’t changed his posture, but he could read the intense stiffness.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked something so persona-”

“It’s fine,” Levi interrupted. He shook his head minutely before his body relaxed. With a deep breath he turned his head to look at Eren. He had a small, sad smile on his face as he repeated, “It’s fine.”

Eren didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing; instead choosing to lay a hand on Levi’s knee in comfort. The silence between them was still tense, and eventually Levi broke it with a sigh as he leaned back on his hands.

“Her name was Petra,” his voice was quiet, but clear. Eren looked to him and saw that same sad smile on his face as he gazed down at the creature now asleep in his lap. “She was… golden, in every sense of the word. Together we brought three into the world; two gold like her, one silver like me.”

Eren saw his face straining as he tilted his head up to stare aimlessly at the cave’s ceiling. He hadn’t seen this much emotion from Levi in the time they’d known each other, and was quietly hating himself for trudging up painful memories, but he remained silent as Levi continued.

“I didn’t… I didn’t even know what had happened until I was walking through the market in my human form and saw a merchant selling her golden scales, and to this day I still don’t know who killed her,” his voice cracked and he took pause. “I never found out what happened to our children… I like to think they survived somehow, that Petra hid them away and they’re still alive.”

It felt like there was some tremendous force pulling at all of Eren’s intestines. He felt Levi’s sorrow so raw and it pained him. He leaned over to put his hand on top of Levi’s and murmured, “I’m so sorry for making you remember something so awful…”

Levi huffed a laugh, but it was weak and humorless. He turned to face Eren and raised his hand to caress his cheek. “Didn’t I say? It’s fine. It was over a century ago. Besides, we all experience loss at one point or another in our lives.”

Eren could attest to that. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Levi’s, but Levi tilted his chin up and instead pressed their lips together. When they parted, Eren placed his hand on the back of Levi’s head and pulled him in for another, and another; trying his damnest to relieve the man’s pain with each touch of their lips.

After the fourth or fifth kiss, Eren had lost count, they started becoming more passionate. Their lips parting more and Eren was soon sucking on Levi’s bottom lip.

The man groaned before pushing him away. Dread filled Eren, thinking he’d crossed the line somehow, but the playful grin on Levi’s face brushed any doubt away.

“Not in front of the kid…” he said, gesturing to the sleeping baby dragon.

Before Eren could even attempt to pout, Levi was on his feet, heading towards the back wall of the cave to put the dragon back into the small recess it was originally hidden in. When he came back he immediately straddled Eren’s lap, hooking his arms around his neck before connecting their mouths again. The passion from moments ago coming at full force.

Eren roamed his hands over Levi’s back, his finger spread wide as if trying to cover as much of the man’s body as he could, clutching desperately whenever Levi sucked on his tongue particularly hard.

Levi’s hands found their way to the tie holding back Eren’s hair and pulled it loose. His hands combed through the witcher’s hair, nails lightly scraping at his scalp. Eren moaned at the sensation, his hands going to Levi’s hips in an attempt to pull the man closer to him.

As Eren panted, he felt Levi move to his neck, planting kisses and occasional bites to the tender skin.

“Eren…”

“Mmmh…”

“ _Eren_.”

He blinked his eyes open and looked at Levi, “Wha…”

“Do you have oils in your elixir trunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa I hope you guys are prepared for an entire chapter of porn. 'Cause that's what you're getting XD I'm curious who you guys think will be on the receiving end o.o ... Hope I don't ruin it for anyone... 
> 
> I've drawn a couple more things. A lil Armin x Erwin fluff, and I tried drawing Levi's dragon form... I've never drawn a dragon before so it's not that good T_T 
> 
> [But here's a link for all the doodles for this AU ^_^](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/tagged/witcher%20au%20doodles)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards with the smut! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> I mentioned in the comments of the last chapter that this was 100% self indulgent... so... I hope you still enjoy it lol.
> 
> Also, I received some fanart for this fic!!! The link is in the end notes ^____^

“Do you have oils in your elixir trunk?”

Eren furrowed his brow, the fog of lust fading a bit as he tried to assess what the man had just asked him. “What does that have to do with…? Why?”

Levi gawked at him in disbelief. “Have you ever… had sex with a male before?”

“Of course I have!” Eren said, slightly offended.

There was a quiet pause before Levi asked, “What is it you normally do?”

Eren looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the line of questioning. But still he answered, “Usually rubbing them together? Oral pleasure of course, and a couple have let me enter them…” He could feel the blush on his face and ears, which only served to make him more embarrassed.

“And those times you entered, you didn’t use any oils?”

The witcher grit his teeth against the awkwardness of the conversation. “They were courtesans… All I did was lay there.”

Levi hummed in understanding. “Well then, I’ll be teaching you something new tonight.” Eren could hear the mischief in his voice and started to feel anxious. Levi promptly climbed off his lap and was walking towards their horses that were tied by the cave entrance. When he returned he carried Eren’s elixir trunk in his arms.

He flipped open the lid and began looking through the glass vials and reading the labels. Lifting one of the vials up with a grin, he shut the trunk and set the vial on the ground beside them.

“Are you going to tell me why you wanted my alchemical ingredients?” Eren asked with an air of suspicion, but still reclined as Levi crawled over him. The predatory gleam in the man’s eyes drowned any fight Eren had.

“We’ll get to that…” Levi said as he began sliding off his own clothing. Eren watched, eagerly taking in every inch of pale skin that was revealed to him. The light from the dwindling fire wasn’t optimal, but Eren’s enhanced night vision helped him to see everything; the sharp angles of the man’s collar bones, the flush that covered his chest, the well-defined abdominals that led to a trail of fine hairs from his navel.

Levi unfastened his pants and shimmied out of them, shamelessly straddling Eren and lightly stroking himself. As he looked down, his black fringe of hair hung in his face, leaving only one shining silvery eye visibly staring down at the witcher.

“Your turn,” he said quietly.

With far less grace, Eren rid himself of his clothes, receiving some help from Levi in removing his pants. With the two of them fully nude, Levi repositioned himself between Eren’s legs. The witcher’s eyes widened dramatically and he tried to scoot away from the man.

“Woah! Levi you aren’t… I’m not...”

Levi reached out with speed on par with Eren’s and gripped his wrist. “Hey, hey, shh…” Levi soothed, rubbing his thumb over Eren’s skin. “I won’t force you to do anything, okay? All I ask is that you let me try. If you want me to stop at any point, tell me and we’ll stop.”

Eren swallowed heavily and nodded his head. He relaxed slightly under Levi, lying back down. Levi ran his thumb across Eren’s cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss. He followed up by trailing pecks down the witcher’s neck. Eren felt a warm, slick tongue swipe across his clavicle, and shivered as the cool air hit his wet skin.

“Besides, if you’re ever going to fuck me, I need to teach you the proper way…” Levi murmured against his chest. Eren’s arousal twitched at the thought of having Levi under him. The erotic image served as incentive to let Levi do as he pleased this time around.

As Levi continued kissing across the expanse of Eren’s skin, his hands were at work as well. It felt to Eren like his hands were everywhere at once; sliding down his sides, caressing his thighs, fingers dancing across the sensitive skin around his groin.

Levi’s hands stopped for a moment at Eren’s inner thighs. While his mouth sucked away at Eren’s neck, his fingers dug into the muscle of Eren’s thighs, spreading Eren wider as he massaged. Eventually Eren’s hands unclenched at his sides; giving in to the pleasurable touches he was receiving and fully relaxing.

When Levi noticed this he discreetly reached for the vial, popping the cap off with his thumb. The air filled with a light, sweet, flowery scent. It was pleasant, and not overwhelming. Eren immediately recognized it as honeysuckle.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Levi lean away while pouring the liquid onto his fingers. Slightly miffed that those hands were no longer on him, and also that his alchemical ingredients were being wasted, Eren lifted himself onto his elbows.

“What are you doing?”

Levi smiled at him softly before leaning back in and giving Eren a chaste peck on the lips. He let a hand lightly stroke at the witcher’s erection. Eren sucked in a breath both at the final contact and at the coolness of the oil slicked hand.

“Trust me,” Levi said. His tone was low; calming.

Hesitantly, Eren lied back down. Levi moved slowly, bringing his head back down to suck and kiss at Eren’s chest while his fingers trailed south. When slippery digits glided over his entrance, the witcher’s entire body tensed up, his hands going to grip at Levi’s biceps.

“I won’t lie,” Levi told him as he looked up to him, “It might be a bit uncomfortable, but I can guarantee you’ve dealt with worse.”

Eren nodded stiffly.

Levi let his finger rub against the puckered hole, smearing the sweet smelling oil. The witcher let out a breath.

“That’s it, relax,” Levi encouraged him, lightly stroking Eren’s hardness with his other hand.

Eventually Levi pressed his finger passed the tight ring, stopping at the first knuckle. Eren tensed up once again, the feeling of something going _inside_ him being so foreign and strange. He bit at the inside of his cheek and tried to force himself to relax as the hand on his cock continued its languishing strokes, thumbing slowly at the sensitive underside below the head.

That seemed to do it, and Levi proceeded to push his finger deeper. Eren’s breathing had quickened considerably, and his hips were twitching upwards. The witcher cracked open an eye and saw Levi grinning down at the him as he moved his finger around inside the witcher.

Suddenly, Eren’s hips jolted and a harsh puff of breath forced passed his lips. When his eyes opened, he stared at Levi in shock. The man above him merely hummed delightedly.

“Mmm… Do you like that? When I touch you here?”

Eren groaned as Levi pressed against the same spot. He began moving his finger in and out, making sure to slide against that spot with each inward thrust. Eventually he slipped in a second finger, which Eren didn’t even seem to notice.

But the third, Levi caught his look of discomfort and slowed down; grabbing the bottle of oil and applying more. Soon enough, Eren was happily accepting all three fingers.

As Eren ground down on Levi’s hand, the thought sparked in his clouded mind of just how much he enjoyed the feeling. With each panting breath he found himself wanting more. He _needed_ more.

“Shit…” Eren panted, “I didn’t know it c-cou—ah—could feel this g-good.”

Levi kissed at the side of Eren’s open mouth and whispered, “Think you’re ready?”

And amazingly, Eren heard himself breathing out a “Yes.”

The sweet aroma of the honeysuckle oil filled his senses once more as Levi applied a generous amount to his length. He leaned over Eren, locking gazes as he braced himself at the witcher’s entrance.

Eren swallowed around the lump in this throat. The heated intensity of Levi’s eyes felt like it was burning into him, he was entranced. When he felt the hot, solid flesh pressing into him, he was tempted to either squirm away or push Levi off.

Levi was going slowly; easing in a small amount before pulling back to go in a little bit deeper on the next minute thrust. But the sensation of being so thoroughly stretched and filled was near too much. Eren couldn’t understand how this would ever be pleasurable. Fingers digging into Levi’s biceps to steady himself, Eren opened his clenched eyes.

And it was Levi’s expression held him still. The man’s jaw had gone slack, his eyes swimming with the combination of the pleasure circulating through him as he pushed forward, but also the desperation in trying to maintain a slow pace. His brows twitched as he finally buried himself fully; letting out the breath he had been holding.

Inside, Eren could feel the man’s hardness throb at the end of his exhale. Strangely, that sensation wasn’t so disagreeable. He still felt stretched beyond his limit, but he could feel the smallest inkling of pleasure from the other’s involuntary movement.

Meanwhile, Levi seemed to be having difficulty keeping still. He let his head drop, forehead connecting with Eren’s chest. The witcher could feel the man’s panting breath against his skin, the man’s arm muscles twitching under his fingertips, the occasional pulse of him inside; the thought that it was his body reducing Levi to such a quivering mess was enthralling, and the pain began to fade to the back of his awareness.

Levi raised his head and fixed his needy stare on Eren. “You’re okay?”

Not sure how his voice would sound at that moment, Eren opted to nod his head. Levi surged forward, smashing their lips together as he ground his pelvis forward before withdrawing. It was Eren who broke the sloppy kiss when Levi thrust back into him, his mouth unintentionally opening to let out a surprised moan.

“Shit, Eren…” the man above him groaned as his movements became more purposeful and rhythmic. He lowered himself, slipping one hand under Eren’s shoulder to hold the nape of his neck, and Eren found himself arching upwards, trying to get more contact with the sweat slicked skin above him.

The witcher keened at the sensation the new angle awarded him as Levi continued driving into him. He wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, and his arms around his neck to pull him even closer; relishing in the contact of his leaking cock to the other man’s abdomen. Levi’s other arm snaked under the bow of Eren’s lower back, burying his head into the witcher’s shoulder.

They were so thoroughly intertwined; chests pressed together, so much skin touching skin. Eren had never felt so connected with a bed partner, like the very essence of their beings were laced together and moving in tandem with their bodies. Instinctively, Eren began undulating his hips up to meet Levi, thrust for thrust, causing the slap of flesh to flesh to reverberate even louder than his own gasping whines.

“Ah… Eren…” Levi moaned appreciatively, his movements becoming more forceful and desperate. Eren felt the hands at his nape and lower back tighten their hold. His own hands gripped harder at Levi’s neck, one slipping up into his hair to pull that mouth closer to his own skin. Between lustful grunts, Levi’s mouth sloppily worked over the skin just below his jaw and Eren scraped his nails across the man’s scalp as more cries were wrenched from him.

Suddenly Levi’s groans increased in pitch, taking on an edge of desperation as his hips began to stutter in their rhythm. The hot breaths against Eren’s neck stopped as Levi pushed into him one last time, letting his breath out in a wet moan and burying himself deep as he came inside. The angle was just right that with each throb of Levi’s release, his cock strained against that spot inside of Eren, making him grind his hips, searching for his own relief.

Levi leaned up, only enough to free his hand from Eren’s nape to grip his cock instead. With the warmth of the seed that painted his inner walls, and the pressure inside of him, it took only two pumps before Eren was writhing and crying out his own release.

Levi’s other arm remained under the small of Eren’s back, holding him in place as he attempted to catch his breath, his head pressed heavily into the crook of Eren’s neck. When the racing of their hearts began to slow, Levi sat up, letting his hands glide over the shining skin of Eren’s thighs.

He pressed a kiss to Eren’s knee before pulling out, sighing as he did so. Eren let his legs fall limp, leaving him exposed to Levi’s lustful, but satiated gaze. He could feel the tickling sensation of liquid seeping from his hole, but couldn’t find it in him to move.

Adjusting to lie beside the witcher, Levi asked, “Well, it wasn’t so bad was it?”

“…Fuck…” was the only response Eren could muster. He felt entirely spent. There was a dull throb at his backside but other than that he felt completely enveloped in relaxing warmth and soothing, buzzing numbness.

To his side, Levi chuckled, craning over to give him a quick peck to the forehead before rising. Eren let his lids close and listened to the sound of Levi’s bare feet padding across the dirt floor of the cave. He must have dozed off, because in the next moment, Levi was back at his side and wiping him down with a cloth.

He whined as Levi cleaned the mess of his entrance, the area still a bit sensitive. But Levi was as gentle as he was thorough, and soon enough he sidled down next to Eren, flinging blankets over the two of them.

Collecting the last bit of energy he had left in him, Eren rolled onto his side, throwing his arm over Levi and pulling him into his chest.

“Next time is my turn right?” Eren asked.

Levi breathed a laugh through his nose, “Naturally.”

Eren smiled tiredly, pressing his nose into the other man’s hair as he let sleep claim him. The thought of sending Levi into the amount of pleasure he’d just experienced flittered excitedly in his drowsy mind.

 

Before Eren fully woke, he vaguely felt the weight of something on his chest. Still half asleep, he assumed it was Levi’s hand, and reached to his side to feel the man. His hands found nothing but empty blankets.

Just as he was wondering where Levi would have gone, the weight on his chest shifted. Alarmed, Eren’s eyes immediately flew open, only to be met with tiny, reptilian eyes blinking innocently at him.

He heard a deep chuckle nearby and relaxed. “Why would you do that? What if I’d accidentally thrown him?” Eren asked, voice gritted from sleep and bleary eyes still staring back at the baby dragon perched on his chest.

Levi approached and kneeled by his side. “You don’t strike me as the type to be so recklessly jumpy. Although, that first night we met you did almost break your neck just from me entering the bathroom…” his voice lilting with tease.

Eren rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, extending his forefinger to the snout of the whelp. He felt the tiny exhales against his fingertip as he was sniffed, before the tiny scaly head nuzzled against his knuckles. Obligingly, Eren opened his hand and allowed the dragon to nestle against his palm.

_Adorable._

“He’s really fascinated by you. He kept trying to crawl on you all morning. Eventually, I just stopped trying to keep him off you.” Levi said, and Eren could hear the smile in his tone.

A fond smile of his own took over the witcher’s face as he watched the small being that was currently trying to shimmy itself under his hand. When he let his wrist relax, letting the weight of his hand rest on cold scales, the whelp let out a raspy grunt of contentment as it coiled up and plopped down.

Eren felt a surprising amount of affection well up inside him, and cocked his head to smile up proudly at Levi. The man leaned over, brushing his fingers through the witcher’s hair and giving him a peck on the forehead.

Before he pulled back, Levi murmured, “I guess that settles who he’ll be riding with.”

A toothy grin split across Eren’s face, and for the first time in a very long time, he was actually _excited_  for the quest he was about to embark on. For once, he wasn’t chasing coin, just trying to get by on monster contracts.

For once, he wouldn’t be adventuring alone. After being such a solitary being for the greater majority of his life, he had finally found someone he could keep at his side, and someone who wanted him at theirs.

After they had packed up and climbed into their saddles, they maneuvered to the faint and overgrown path leading north, the dragon whelp a comforting weight on the witcher’s shoulder. This time when Levi asked him if he was ready, there was no hesitation when he nodded.

“Yeah. I’m ready Levi.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on part two! But I can't give any estimation as to when it'll be ready :s I've decided to enroll for summer quarter, so I won't have a whole lot of free time..
> 
> [Lovely lovely fanart by Ceinwyn!!!!! Thank you so much~](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/post/125188779115/look-look-i-got-fanart-for-my)
> 
> Also, you guys piqued my interest with the mentions of a half dragon Ereri love child so I drew a concept thing. This doesn't mean it'll happen, I just wanted to play with the idea visually idk x_x [But here's all the drawings for this AU I've slapped together ♥](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/tagged/witcher%20au%20doodles)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that decided to give this fic a chance, I know the whole "Witcher AU" steered some people away. So thank you for reading, and especially thanks if you liked it enough to leave comments or kudos TuT I love you guys~


End file.
